


Ghost Love

by RazzleDazzle2k13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Texting, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a writer who writes fan fictions and actual books. Percy is a college kid who is suffering from depression due to his crappy breakup. </p><p>The two start talking, what could come of it?</p><p>~My first texting au~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy aka Sea King  
**Nico aka Pale Ghost**

 

P- Hey, I know you must get a lot of these messages but I just wanted you to know that I love your stories. They are amazing.  


**N- Hello! I’m glad you like them. It’s nice to know someone reads them.  
  
**

Oh wow, I never actually thought you would message me back tbh. Of course someone reads them. I’ve read all of them like five time! Gods that totally sounds like I’m a stalker.

 

**Why wouldn’t I message you back? It’s always nice to read someone who likes my work. And I’ve seen your comments! I’m so glad you like them so much. Just kind of borderline stalker but I don’t mind lol.**

 

Oh only borderline? I guess I’ll have to my game ;) And I don’t know, you’re like a writing god and I am just a simple onlooker in your grand scheme.

 

**Guess you will have to try harder haha. I am no god, just a simple man trying to appease the crowds.**

 

Don’t tempt me, I will pull out all the stops. Let’s see, I have a smartphone, some duct tape, and gum. I got this lol just you wait, give me a week and I’ll know everything about you! Consider the crowds very appeased, well never mind I take that back. I demand an update!

 

**Oh I’m so sure you are going to find out all about me with those high tech gadgets. I’m shaking in my pajama pants. Update, hmm update? Is that scheduled for today?**

 

Pajama pants? That sounds too comfy, I am not allowing comfy until I know what happens between Apollo and Nick! I must know, I demand answers!!

 

**I will be as comfy as I please. I am God remember? Alas young peasant, be careful what you wish for. That might bring more pain than joy.**

 

I don’t care! I need to know! Does Apollo stand up to Zeus and yell his love down from the heavens?  
  
**You did say you read all of my work right? Because you might be confusing me with someone else if that’s what you expect.**

 

One can hope! Don’t crush my romantic dreams of what can one day be… :.(

 

**I would say sorry but if you want happy romance, my stories aren’t really one for that tbh.**

 

I know. That doesn’t stop me from loving them and hoping that one day it won’t be so tragic lol. Your stories are so heart wrenching but beautiful. It’s hard not to fall in love and crave more.

 

 **Well you can keep hoping and maybe one day that will happen. Until then, just be prepared for heart wrenching. I’ll give you that tip for free.**  
  
I will keep my fingers and toes crossed for good luck. You can never be prepared for your kind of heart wrenching. The way you do it is just, so unexpected. Like you make me think that things will be okay and then BAM hit me with the heartbreak.

 

**You might get cramps from crossing them so long lol. I like to be unexpected. It keeps people on their toes.**

 

Well all 500,000 of your readers are certainly on their toes but one in particular. I think his screen name is Sea King? Yeah he’s really anxious right now.

 

**Sea King? I think I’ve seen his name around he comments on a few of my stories here and there. I mean if he really wants to know, I think I know someone who might be able to help him out.**

 

What?! I’m sure he would be forever grateful if you did said thing. :D

 

 **Well a fair warning, he might not like the results.**  
  
I don’t think he cares, he’s more worried about what’s to come.

 

**You/he asked for it.**

 

:D !!!!!!!

 

_Apollo left Nick with the promise that he would return to his lover. He called forth his chariot of light and stormed to Olympus. Nick watched him with a feeling of worry. He had to close his eyes as the God sped off or else be blinded. Apollo flew right to the golden gates of his home and jumped out of his chariot before the horses even stopped. He ran to throne room only to find it empty. He yelled for his father, demanding and audience with him. Seconds later thunder cracked overhead and a light flashed then silence. In front of Apollo stood the blinding figure of his father. “I know what you want. You know it is forbidden.” Zeus bellowed. “No father. You don’t. Make me mortal. I wish to be with him.” Zeus stared at his son in shock, that was not what he had expected to hear. For months Apollo had been begging to make the mortal a god. “You know not what you ask for. If you become mortal then the balance here tips and life as we know it will forever be changed. A god simply can not become a mortal.” Zeus said, working himself up. “I can if you allow it. Father I must be with him. I have been with mortals and I have been with gods, nothing compares to what I feel for him. I would give up being immortal to have a short life with Nick.” Apollo pleaded._   
_  
Back on earth Nick laid on his hammock looking at the sky and waiting. He had had a bad feeling in his gut since Apollo left and he just couldn’t shake it. An hour after his lover left he had roamed the streets until he found his way home. Ever since then he had been laying out in his hammock staring at the sky and waiting. Nick waited so long his eyelids begin to droop and when he opened them next, it was dark out. Artemis had come and gone and he hadn’t even noticed. He started to grow worried. He paced his backyard and waited for Apollo. He clutched the pendent his lover had given him to his chest and he prayed to whoever would listen that Apollo would hurry back. Then, from the fence he heard a noise. He thought it was his lover but Apollo liked to make a flashy entrance. Nick ran to the gate and threw it open. For a second, the night went still, almost like it was holding it’s breath. Nick looked up and was met with the cruel smile of a woman. In her hands she held scepter that was run through him. “So you are the mortal that has caught the attention of my dear Apollo? You aren’t much.” She commented, taking him all in. Nick's’ vision was fading and he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. “Oh you mortals die so quickly. It’s a wonder any of them pay attention to you.” She continued on. “Who.. who are.. you?” Nick gasped, grabbing the object that was sticking into his stomach. “You don’t recognize me? Why I am Hera. I’m sure Apollo has told you all about me.” Her face bluing in Nick’s vision. “You..you..” Nick couldn’t even finish his sentence. His vision had gone dark and his ears were ringing. He felt a tugging on his arm and then his vision was back. He looked over to see a dark shadow pulling him. He stepped over to follow and he saw his body fall to the ground, Hera standing over him with her bloody scepter. Nick was confused at first but quickly realized that he was on his way to the Underworld. He didn’t feel anything really, just a bit sad that he couldn’t of said goodbye to Apollo. He descended to the Underworld with the last image in his mind that of Hera standing over him smiling sweetly down at him._

_Hours felt like days when arguing with Zeus. However, Apollo had finally won the argument. He waited for his sister to finish her run to say goodbye. She was happy for him but sad at the same time. He stood in front of his father and knelt. This would be the last time he ever saw Olympus. He was okay with that. He was minutes away from being with his true love. His father gave him one more chance to back out but he refused. He wanted this. So Zeus did it, he turned his son mortal and cast him down from Olympus. Apollo raced the house he had grown to love. The lights were off which was normal. Nick was probably asleep on the hammock waiting for him. He raced through the house and out the backdoor. The sight before he was not what he had expected. His lover was sprawled out in a pool of blood. Apollo ran to his side. It looked like Nick was sleeping and Apollo almost would've believed it if it weren’t for the gaping hole in his stomach. “NICK!” Apollo’s cries reached the heavens. The gods mourned for the poor mortals loss, Zeus more than the rest. Storms lashed out and the rain poured from the heavens, almost as if the father was crying for the loss his son had suffered. Apollo held on all through the night, weeping for his lost love._

 

… Um what did I just read?  
  
  
**I warned you but you just had to know.  
**  
  
No no no, Sea King wanted to know. Percy wasn’t ready for that.

**Are you talking about yourself in third person or are you really talking about a friend? Cuz I’m really confused.  
**

Lol sorry. I was being funny. Yea I’m talking about myself. I’m Percy lol nice to meet you. Anyway, that ending was just.. WOW it was amazing, tragic but beautiful.  
  
  
**Oh ok lol. I’m Nico. Do you really like it? It’s really not that great.  
**  
  
What are you kidding? It was amazing. I almost felt like I was Nick, minus the whole getting stabbed part. The dying I can relate to, I felt like I was gonna die when Apollo found Nick. You just had to make him mortal too late. Nico? Your name is Nico? You wouldn’t happen to be Nick would you?

 

**Life is full of heartbreak and missed opportunities. I’m going to make sure the whole chapter is error free then I’m going to post it. Hopefully it will be before midnight. Yes my name is Nico not Nick, so no Nick is not me. I am Nico, are you slow? Lol.**

 

You sound like you are a master of heartbreak. Break a lot of girls hearts lol jk. I will be waiting, not so patiently, for the update even though I know the ending. I can hope it will change between now and then :P Okay okay sorry! Nico, I think I got it.

 

**Life is cruel. Just something I’ve learned to live with this. As far as girls go, we won’t get on that subject. Well I will try not to disappoint my number one fan ha. Good now make sure you don’t forget lol.**

 

Life is cruel, I will drink to that, some blue koolaid that is. Girls are nothing but trouble… best not to talk about them, I agree there. What number one fan? I get that title?! I’m honored. I shall live up to it too! Okay okay Nick, I mean Nico! ;D

 

 **Blue koolaid? I guess if that’s what you’re into. I prefer Coke. I mean if you want another title I’m sure I could come up with. I can’t give you number one stalker because you can’t even remember my name. You’re like number 105? Maybe.. not sure I’d have to check my leaderboard.  
**  
  
Yes blue koolaid, it’s the best! What 105? No, I need to try harder! I must turn on this contraction and it will tell me all. Okay here we go I think I got it working… It says that you’re out of milk.

 **  
** Oh it looks like you move up some, 95 now. I am out of milk but that’s only because I don’t drink it. Points for that guess though

95? That’s not okay, I must be number one! Let’s try this again. It says you need to put a shirt on and update!

**Oh look 93. You’re getting there lol.**

  
Only 93? Damn what do I have to do to make it to number one?

  
**Let’s see, well the current number one sent me $100 ever day for a month.**

  
I can’t tell if you’re joking or serious. o.O

 **Well send me $100 for two months and I’ll let you know where you stand.  
** **  
**  
I would need your address for that.

**That’s the fun part, you have to find out the address, that’s part of what makes you number one and all.  
**

Let me just get right on that, however I can’t promise the money. I might just stare at you through your window until you update ;P

**Money or no update. Hey I like that. Maybe if I put my paypal up and tell them that the more I get paid the quicker I update. I like the sound of that. You get moved to 92 for the idea.  
**

What?! NO! That wasn’t the idea! However if you do make some profit I claim 25%. It was my idea.

**25%? More like 5%. How about I move you up to 80 and give you 2%?  
**

What? That’s not even fair! If you won’t share in the money then at least move me higher!

**Fine 92 for you and no money. *Shrugs* fine by me haha.  
**

Oh that’s not even.. NOTIFICATION I MUST GO READ! brb!

**Take your time and try not to cry lol.**

 

\-------

I couldn’t face you until the tears stopped.  
  
  
**I read your comment. I couldn't help but laugh. You KNEW the ending.  
**

A man can hope! Now here I am, all dried up from crying with a tub of ice cream to console me.

**Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad…  
**

No it wasn’t bad, it was tragic. None of your stories ever end with the couple ending up together and they get separated in some tragic way. Oh I have an idea! For a second story you can have Apollo go to the Underworld and save Nick! He can talk his uncle into overlooking Nick’s death and bring him back and they live happily ever after! :DDD

**Life doesn’t have happy endings. I just write what would happen. Hmm that sounds interesting. I might write about a journey to the Underworld…  
**

Oh that doesn’t sound good, you didn’t add HAPPY EVER AFTER to that sentence. I sense more sorrow.

**You’re catching on quick. I think I’ll keep you around lol.  
**

I knew it! Maybe I should write the happy ending ha.

**Be my guest. I would gladly hand Nick over to you to see what you would do with him.  
**

What really? I was kidding! I can’t write to save my life, I stick to reading.

**  
Well then I’m sure Nick and Apollo will get some sort of ending then but I do like the idea for part two. I think I might try and type up an outline and see how that goes… Hmm…**

  
What really? You like the idea??

  
**Yea why, is that hard to believe?  
**

Well, I mean just a few hours ago you were this godly figure that wrote the best stories in the world and I never would have thought that you would talk to me, much less use and idea of mine and now you are just a milkless, pajama wearing, tease xD

**I mean, I can keep the title of god if that helps. It’s a good idea, I like good ideas. Pajamas are comfy when it’s midnight. I don’t know about you but I like to be comfortable as I lay in bed and write stories that break people's hearts. Someone has to win in this deal. As far as tease, I don’t know how I am that.  
**

You are a tease because you COULD write happy but instead just sorrow. I know you could write happy, you have it in you deep, deep down.

**It might be deeper than you think.**

I’m sure it’s not that deep down. I think you just like the tears of your readers. That’s what keeps you going! It’s your fuel isn’t it?!

**Oh no! You have figured out my secret. Now you must die.  
**

No I won’t tell anyone I promise! Please let me live, I must see a happy ending written by the Pale Ghost before I die.

**I think you might die before then. Just a warning lol.  
**

Your name should be Dream Crusher xD

**Maybe I should change it. It’s a fitting title. Then you can be Number 92 lol.  
**

Oh you got jokes. Soooo funny lol. I will make it to number one just you wait.

 **  
** I might write a happy ending by the time you reach number one. :P

Goals we have goals now! I will reach one and then I will get my happy ending!

**Whatever floats your boat. Anyway it’s past one in the morning and I have day of crushing dreams tomorrow so I better head to bed.  
**

Well it’s been fun talking to you! If you want to message me on Kik it’s a bit easier. My username is SeaKing ^^  
  
  
**Ok cool. I’ll message you tomorrow. I’m sure you will know it’s me. Night.  
** **  
**  
G’night Dream Crusher!


	2. Chapter 2

Sea King

**Pale Ghost**

 

**Morning Number 92**

 

My duct tape gum machine says that you shouldn’t eat pizza for breakfast :P

 

**I think you are about to go back in the 100’s. That guess was way off**

 

What? My machine lied to me?! 

 

**Yup, I’m eating a pomegranate**

 

I wouldn’t recommend eating that in the Underworld lol  

 

**You don’t say -_-**

 

Just a suggestion lol. Trying to be helpful and all

 

**I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m down there**

 

Well while you’re down there… SAVE NICK AND GIVE HIM BACK TO APOLLO!!!

 

**Still upset about the ending I see lol**

 

Yea me and 499,999 other readers!!!

 

**You are so over exaggerating! I do not have that many readers**

 

Close enough, my point is, BRING NICK BACK! OOO I might make that a tag on tumblr and get your fans in on it #BRING NICK BACK 2K15

 

**You do that while I bathe in all of your tears MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

 

You really are evil. You find all of our sorrow funny </3

 

**Ok I’ll tell you a secret. It is kind of funny to read some of the reactions. I like toying with people**

 

You’re Hades, you know that??  
  
  
**I take that as a compliment thanks!**

 

Only you would take it as a compliment lol

 

**I take what I can get. Is your Tumblr Surfer_Boy by any chance?  
**   
  
What? How did you know?!

 

**Because I looked up the tag you started. I can’t believe you actually did that xD**

 

I told you I would!   
WAIT!   
Who's the stalker now?

 

**You are the one who told me you were going to do it.  
I had to see if you were a man of your word. **

 

Not fair! I don’t know your Tumblr!!

 

**Well then you're slacking in the stalking department.**

 

A few people have joined the tag but I know none of them are your blog, they are too happy and not dark enough

 

**Well you got that right. I think I will just follow the tag and see what comes out of it.**

 

No! What is your Tumblr!!

 

**If I told you then that wouldn’t be any fun. I’ll let you figure it out on your own**

 

I’ve already looked up Pale Ghost and a lot of different variations but I get no hits!

 

**Maybe because that’s not my username?  
**   
  
Haha very funny. Fine, I’ll figure this out.. Wait and see

 

**Ok have fun with that. I’m going to shower**

 

\----------------

 

**Did you really ask all my readers and the Tumblr fandom what my Tumblr was?**

 

I told you I would find out…

 

**And what did you find out? Pray do tell**

 

… nothing..   
No one knows…  
  


**That’s because I don’t give out my Tumblr**

 

-_- you make this so hard. Like ugh!   
Can I get a hint?

 

**If you put two usernames from the fic site together then you get my Tumblr name.  
Btw is that you on your header?**

 

Two out of how many? I could try for years and probably never get it!   
Stop stalking me! I’m supposed to be stalking you!   
But yes that’s me right after I moved to Cali.

 

**Well maybe someday you will figure it out ;) Oh you’re in Cali? How long have you been here?**

 

Guess I better get to work, sleepless nights here I come.   
I’ve been here about two. I moved when I started college.   
Wait you said here, you live in Cali?

 

**Damn I gave away a valuable piece of information.  
Guess I’ll have to kill you now. Sorry**

 

What? No! I refuse to let that happen! I don’t even know your Tumblr name!

 

**Well isn’t it a tragic day for you xD**

 

Wait, this could work in my favor.   
Yes, come kill me.   
Then I will meet you and persuade you to write happy ending.   
Yes, yes this is gonna work!

 

**You think I do the killing? No no no. I hire someone else to do it. You won’t even get the pleasure of meeting me lol**

 

You really are a dream crusher -_-

 

**I try :P**

 

You don’t have to try hard. Ugh I have to go. Class time :/

 

**Have fun**

 

\------------------

 

OH MY GODS TUMBLR HAS EXPLODED WITH THAT TAG

 

**I noticed lol. Did you really have to yell though? I just woke up**

 

I get out of class and my phone was freaking out! Of course I have to yell, this is insane! You just woke up? Must be nice -_-

 

**Oo it was nice. I stretched out and sweet darkness engulfed me.  
Ha some of these people are cracking me up**

 

I can’t keep up. My Tumblr is a mess right now! I’m drowning in all the reblogs, I can’t keep up!

 

**How many notifications do you have?**

 

Over 100+!   
  
  
**That’s great, let’s play a game *evil smile***

 

O.o what kind of game?

 

**My Tumblr is in there somewhere.**

 

In one of the notifications?!

 

**Yup, I waited until things got heated and decided it would be funny to watch you try and find me lol**

 

This isn’t fair!   
But you know what, challenge accepted!   
I’m going to boot up my laptop and find you!

 

**May the odds be ever in your favor xD**

 

You would like the Hunger Games

 

**What’s wrong with that? There was death and destruction**

 

But it had a semi happy ending…

 

**I might have overlooked that part *shrug***

 

Smh you would. Ugh this is going to take all night!

 

**Things are getting good though.  
A few people like my endings but it seems like the majority side with you.   
I wonder how this is going to end.  **

 

This is going to end with me winning and not only finding you but convincing you to write a happy story!

 

**If you find me I’ll change your rank**

 

I GOT THIS! 

 

**Whatever you say Number 92…**

 

\-------------------

 

I found a DarkRider. Is that you?

How about Hades101?

CrimsonBlood?

Zeus_Sucks

ApolloFanBoi

I found a Nick_Lover!

I_am_Nick

Death_and_Destruction?

WHY ISN’T THERE A DREAM CRUSHER! That would totally be you

Now you’re just toying with me…

 

\-----------

 

**Someone missed me while I was out to dinner**

 

Eyes burning.. brain turned to mush..fingers broken…

 

**Is it really that bad?**

 

Everytime I make any progress, I get a new wave of notifications!   
That and I only have one hint to go off of!

 

**You started this lol. The hint is a solid hint.  
It’s closer to home than you think really. **

 

Ugh that’s still no help! How was dinner btw? I’m starving!

 

**You will hate yourself once you figure it out lol.  
It was good. I had Italian with my sister.   
Why don’t you go eat?**

 

I already hate myself ugh.   
Mmm Italian sounds good. I’m waiting on my friend Leo to get out of class.   
He’s supposed to be taking me to this Mexican place that’s really good.   
He’s just taking forever! 

 

**Lol well you started this and you seem to have underestimated my Tumblr fans. Mexican sounds nice, I haven’t had any in quite a while.  
Now I’m craving some! **

 

Ha! It’s the least I could do after all the misery you have put me through!! 

 

**I’ll just get some tomorrow for lunch, problem solved. That was easy.**

 

You’re mean -_-   
FINALLY LEO SHOWS UP.   
And now I wait :/

 

**I prefer the term diabolical lol. And why wait? I thought you were waiting on him?**

 

I was waiting on him.   
Now I have to wait for him to get cleaned up. He was working in the machine shop and he’s covered in grease.   
I think that fits you actually lol

 

**Oo ok. And thank you, I thought so myself.**

 

Ugh they tell me I take forever in the bathroom.   
They clearly have not had to wait on Leo while starving.   
I’m going to die!

 

**You are so melodramatic. You can survive like a week without food**

 

Nope not I, I’m already shriveling up and dying. I’m going to contact Make a Wish and tell them my dying wish now

 

**Really now? What is it?  
**   
  
To know your Tumblr :P

 

**Jokes on you, even they don’t know it**

 

Damnit! Just tell me, I won’t tell no one.   
I swear on the River Styx! 

 

**That’s binding you know..**

 

That’s how serious I am

 

**Well in that case..  
Are you ready?**

 

YES!!

 

**...I** **  
** **...Am**

**…Not**

**...Telling**

**...You**

 

I actually thought you were going to tell me!

 

**Lol that would be too easy lol**

 

Ugh this isn’t fair!

 

**Life isn’t fair.**

 

-_- I’m going to drown my sorrows in hot sauce and tacos

 

**Have fun with that**

 

\----------

 

Tumblr update: There is now a fan blog for your stories

 

**What? Really?**

 

Yes I thought you were the Tumblr stalker here lol

 

**Shut up and tell me the name of it…**

 

PaleGhostEliteSquad

 

**Squad? lol I can live with that  
** **Holy shit this thing has blown up o.O** **  
** **I like it. I didn’t realize I had this much fanart**

 

It’s pretty legit right? It’s even using the #Bring Nick Back 2k15!

 

**I guess I can give it a follow**

 

You will follow it but you won’t tell me your username?!

 

**Well it is a fanblog, I like to see the art and ideas everyone has**

 

It is pretty great. I’m so glad I thought of it   
OH MY GODS I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T FIGURE OUT YOUR NAME  
IT REALLY WAS CLOSER THAN I THOUGHT

 

**You made that blog?** **  
** **You work quick…**

 

It was my friends idea. We came up with it over tacos!   
He told me I would have to trick you somehow and this was our idea. He even helped me come up with the name lol

 

**Ok then since you are soooo smart, what’s my name?**

 

_GhostKing_

 

**You got me lol**

 

THAT WAS.. HOW DID I NOT.. LIKE IT’S BOTH OF OUR NAMES!    
I AM SO MAD I DIDN’T GET THAT  
AHDHFAHDLFAHDKJHFA;!!!

 

***poke* Are you broken? You stopped speaking english**

 

Give me a minute, stalking your Tumblr now

 

**You’re not going to find much**

 

So much Greek stuff.. Some death.. Skeletons.. 

Oh

Just found some gay boys

More Greek

Surprise! more death 

Why are there no pictures of you??

 

**Because I don’t want people to see me…**

 

You are really mysterious -_-  
It’s not fair  
You got to see me!!

 

**Life isn’t fair *shrugs***

 

EVEN YOUR HEADER SAYS THAT

 

**It’s my motto**

 

Maybe you should have a happy motto like ‘Rainbows and Sunshine’

 

**I think that fits you better than me.  
However I would have thought that being a ‘surfer dude’ you would have blonde hair**

 

Ah shit happens. I wasn’t born here so my hair hasn’t had time to be bleached by the sun.   
My friend however, he is straight blonde. He’s a native of Cali though 

 

**I was born in Italy**

 

What? That’s so cool! I want to travel outside of the states one day. How did you end up here? 

 

**Mom brought me and my sister over for better job opportunity. Come to find out, it was a lie. There was a doctor over here who was supposed to be the best. Even he couldn't cure her. I was eight, that ten years ago…**

 

Oo man I’m so sorry to hear that :/ that really sucks..

 

**It’s life. My sister took care of me after our mom died. Thankfully she had life insurance so we got a house. My sister moved out last year so I have it all to myself.**

 

Damn that still must be hard :/

 

***shrugs* It’s whatever. I’ve learned to deal with it. Anyway, it’s getting late. Shouldn't you be in bed and not stalking my Tumblr still?**

 

I don’t have class tomorrow! So I can Tumblr stalk all night!

 

**Oo joy…  
** **So I have the outline typed up for the second part. I like the ending *evil smile***

 

I’m really worried now…

 

**I would normally say you should be but…  
*Shrugs***

  
YOU HAVE NOTHING PERSONAL ON YOUR TUMBLR!

 

**You yell a lot. Are you like this in person too?**

 

… I take offence to that.. I only yell when I get excited

 

**You seem to get excited a lot. Kind of reminds me of a chihuahua lol**

 

… Did you really just call me a chihuahua??? 

 

**Maybe… lol**

 

Rude.. I’m just gonna go cry in a corner now…

 

**Don’t forget your ice cream**

 

Haha very funny -_- Making fun of my pain and suffering

 

**You forget, I live off of others pain**

 

In that case, I will only think happy things  
Rainbows  
Butterflies  
Puppies

 

**Oh no, powers draining  
** **Growing weaker  
** **… dead  
** **x.x**

 

WHAT NO! I need my happy ending first!

 

**Too late, I told you that wouldn’t happen and I’m dead now. I’ll go visit Nick I guess**

 

Send him back up! I bet he wants a happy ending! 

 

**You’re ok with me dying so long as it brings Nick back?  
Hurtful**

 

Well I bet he would write a happy ending in your place lol 

 

**Always with the happy endings. I’m sure you can find plenty of other stories with good endings**

 

Yea but they aren’t YOUR stories. Yours are the best!

 

**Flattery will get you nowhere lol**

 

I wasn’t trying!   
Ok maybe a little  
But can you blame me?

 

**Try all you want but I am unbreakable  
** **Unhappy endings for all  
** **I have the summary for the story  
** **Wanna see it?**

 

… Yes…

 

_ Upon losing his lover and becoming mortal, Apollo must find a way to the Underworld and save his beloved lost soul. With every twist and turn Apollo is faced with more danger than he ever had to face as a God. If he ever makes it to the Underworld, can he convince his uncle, ruler of the dead, to let his beloved go? _

 

I really really reeeeeeaaaallllyyyyy want the answer to that question to be yes…

 

**Haha well the outline is typed up, can’t change it now**

 

Ugh! Sometimes I wonder why I like your stories… But then I read them and can’t stop.   
You are like crack, bad for me but addicting…

 

**Never been compared to a hard core drug before lol that’s a new one**

 

It’s the best I could come up with ok lol   
Ok I have a serious question for you but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way..

 

**Should I be worried?  
Ask away**

 

I’m just really curious why all your stories have gay romance. Like it doesn’t bother me but like not once is there a straight couple

 

**You know in all my time writing no one has asked me that..  
I like gay boys..   
Fuck it I’m gay**

 

Makes sense. I probably should have have put two and two together after your Tumblr   
Speaking of!  
You told me if I figured out your Tumblr I would move up on the list!

 

**Find how about Number 91?**   
  
That’s only one space!! I demand more, I went through so much to find it out!!

 

**Fine, fine. Number 75 for being so creative and tricking me**

 

I can live with that! Yay!

 

**Lol you’re a strange one**

 

Me? How??   
  


**I tell you I’m gay and you are more worried about where you stand on the stalker list**

 

*shrugs* It’s no big deal.   
Like I said I was just curious.   
The stalker list though, it’s my new goal

 

**Lol why are you still awake? Don’t you have like a paper or something due?**

 

I’m working on the fan Tumblr. I didn’t think it would blow up like this! It’s insane!

 

**How many followers are you at?**

 

Like 114, it’s catching up to my main blog!

 

**Wow that is quite a bit!**

 

Yea so I’m trying to set up a theme and I might be still kind of stalking you…

 

**I know, I keep getting notifications.  
You are the only one on my timeline reblogging all my shit lol**

 

I like all your little short stories you have on there  
Even if they are sad

 

\------------

 

Where do these ideas come from  
And how do you get me so attached in under 1,000 words?!  
Then of course you can’t forget the heartbreak! </3  
I’m all alone with Tumblr as my only friend  
I take that back. Leo just attacked me

HEY! ARE YOU THE MAGICAL WRITING DUDE?  
Did you like our Tumblr idea? I thought it was a pretty great idea   
Percy was to big a wimp to do it so I started it for him

ajdfkjas;dfja;idoaiufsdjkljsdh  
Sorry Leo took my phone  
Anyway I realize that you’re probably asleep. So um I’m just gonna go now. G’night!

 

\---------------

 

**Someone was up late last night  
** **And very busy  
** **I like the blog  
** **Also for Leo, it was a solid idea. Maybe I should put you at number 75 on the list and move Percy back to 92 lol  
** **Also I have an announcement going out today**

 

\----------

 

You mentioned me on the announcement and you’re going to be starting my idea soon!  
Also sorry, my friends and I went to a movie

 

**Well I really don’t have any big stories going on right now so I thought it would be the best time to start it.  
Oo what movie did you see?**

 

The Hunger Games Part 2

 

**Haha I see I’m not the only fan**

 

I like the happy ending!

 

**You would Mr.Rainbows and Sunshine**

 

Not all of us are darkness and death :P

 

**Part of you likes it or you wouldn’t read my stories**

 

… You have found my weakness.   
Gay Greek tragedies

 

**I’m not even going to make a comment about that**

 

Probably best not to lol   
Ugh save me!

 

**From what? Because if it causes you pain or misery, I’m all for it lol :P**

 

This final paper… 

 

**What’s it over?**

 

Uh I don’t really know…  
Let’s see *pulls out paper*  
I need to talk about a work of Shakespeare and put it in my own words 

 

**That’s not too hard**

 

..Uhh yea about that…

 

**You’ve never read anything of his have you??**

 

...no….

 

**How not?  
Didn’t you go to high school???**

 

I did but.. I might have slept through English class….

 

**Well that makes things a bit harder**

 

You’re telling me..   
It’s due in a month!

 

**Well you better get to reading**

  
I don’t even know what to read!   
Any suggestions??

 

**Macbeth,  
‘By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes’**

 

Ugh I don’t even understand that! 

 

**You have to read it first**

 

*sobs in corner* I’m going to fail this class!

 

**You’re not going to fail. It’s not that hard**

**  
ead it and when you need an explanation, I’ll help**

 

WHAT? Really?! I would love you forever!! <3 <3

 

**Lol it’s not that hard I promise**

 

I guess I’ll check out a book tomorrow that has it so I can start it. Ugh

 

**College can’t be that bad…**

 

You didn’t go?

 

**No after high school I didn’t feel like going to college *shrug* It’s not for everyone**

 

True. I’m here and I honestly don’t know what for really 

 

**You mean major wise?**

 

Yea.. Like I up and moved here for the beach and the sun and to be with my ex.. Her family moved here. She followed them and I followed her…

 

**Ex?**

 

She left a few months ago to go to Rome. Said she didn’t want a long distance relationship so she broke it off…

 

**Damn I’m sorry to hear that..**

 

Yea it’s hard. We had been together for almost six years… I thought she was the one…

 

**Ouch.. I’ve never been with anyone that long but damn that’s gotta be hard**

 

Yea if it weren’t for my friend and your stories I don’t know where I would be…

 

**Sounds like you have some awesome friends.. And you flatter me**

 

Yea they can be a pain in the ass but they are pretty great lol..   
I was just being honest.. Once we broke up I went into a huge depression and I found your stories. They helped me a lot..  
Eveniftheydonthavetheendingsiwant

 

**Well that makes me happy to hear lol. I can’t help it, I write what I write. I can’t force it or it won’t be any good**

 

Come on! Just replace death with like, cuddles!  
Cuddles are always good

 

**I wouldn’t know. I don’t get cuddles. So death it is lol**

 

So you mean to tell me you’re dead? Cuz if you don’t get cuddle but you get death then you have to be dead o.O   
I’m speaking to a ghost

 

**I mean it is in my name and all…**

 

That’s why you feed off our sorrows!

 

**The hitman is on his way**

 

No you can’t kill me yet! There’s still some things I have to do!!

 

**Like what?**

 

Like find out where you live and bring you back to life and force you to write a happy story!!  
Wait on second thought…  
If you kill me, I don’t have to write this paper  
Hitman it is!

 

**Nope, nevermind. He has been canceled. I decided best to let you suffer through Shakespeare xD**

 

You really are Hades </3

 

**Muhahahahaha**

 

UGH! You suck!!!  
Life sucks!  
School sucks!  
I have class tomorrow UUGGH! I’ll talk to you tomorrow  
G’night!!

 

**Night**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I have been getting some good feedback on this so here is chapter two! Feel free to drop by and leave a comment and say hi!
> 
> ~Raz


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico** **  
** Percy

 

Ugh this book is so big!  
Why are there so many word?!  
Why can’t I understand these words??  
‘When the hurlyburly's done,  
When the battle's lost and won.’  
Really? Who speaks like this anymore??  
  
**That’s kinda the point. It is a book, of Shakespeare work. There are going to be a lot words, big words. Like hurlyburly, which is like disorder.  
** **It’s saying they are going to meet after all the turmoil is over. The next part is a paradox. It’s talking about a battle being one by one armies POV but in the other’s POV they lost.  
**   
Why couldn’t they just say something like ‘We will meet after the fucking war’  
  
**Because times were much more sophisticated back then  
**   
More like complicated and used too many big words!  
  
**Lol how have you gotten along this long without reading at least one of Shakespeare's works?  
**   
Well I slept through English and my ex was really super smart so she pretty muched dumbed everything down for me. Then I took a year off to move here and settle in, then I started college and got slapped in the face with Shakespeare and no super smart girl to dumb down my work  
  
**Must be really hard to not have a smart girl instead you get stuck with a me :P  
**   
I can live with that. You’ve already proven a friggin genius  
  
**How so?  
**   
By translating whatever the hell that was earlier! Lol  
  
**English, it was English. I guess can’t expect a simple surfer dude to understand lol  
**   
Oh that would be nice! Put it in surfer language! ‘Let’s hang ten dude!’ ‘Wipe out!’  
  
***rolls eyes* I will not stoop to your simplistic ways  
**   
Oh gods I can just imagine you trying to write a story in surfer lingo. That would be hilarious  
  
**I think that would be the day I stop writing  
**   
Fair enough lol  
Ugh so many thou’s!  
I think it’s time for a lunch break  
  
**Lunch sounds nice. I’ve been writing all morning. I guess I’ll have Mexican today  
**   
I don’t know what I want. Hmm most my friends are in class..  
Wait! Frank just showed up. Guess I’m having In and Out :D  
  
**Nice. I’m going alone Bianca is at work being an adult and all -_-  
**   
Bianca? Is that your sister? I hate going out to eat alone. It’s so boring  
  
**Yes she is. I don’t go out much but if I do I am alone. It doesn’t bother me  
**   
You need to get out more, see the beach, get some sun!  
  
**I like my house. It’s nice and comfy and I don’t have to see people  
**   
We need to work on that  
  
**Work on what?  
**   
Your people skills cuz clearly you don’t have any  
  
**-_- some people like to keep to themselves you know  
**   
Blah blah. Everyone needs friends  
Luckily you have me  
I will bring you from your shell and make you a people person yet    
  
**Mhmm whatever you say  
**   
Just watch me  
  
**Yup as soon as you find me  
**   
I have my ways…

**Gum and duct tape aren’t going to help you much here I’m afraid**

-_- I’ll have to devise a new plan. One worthy of even Athena's praise

**Something tells me you will never get that lol**

Hurtful. I’ll drown my sorrows in these fries, smothered in perfection

**Ew. I prefer them plain tbh  
** **However these chips and salsa are hitting the spot**

You would like them plain, you are a plain man lol jkjk  
If you think those are good you should of went to the place Leo took me. It was a little hole in the wall mom and pop place but it was AMAZING

**Nice. I stick to my usual place. It’s a little hole in the wall too**

Really? What’s it called?

**La Luna**

… Really??

**Yea, is something wrong with that??**

No it’s just… that’s where Leo took me the other day

**Really now? That’s interesting..**

Interesting?! That means we live close by each other!

**Or I just travel really far to eat**

I don’t need my gum and duct tape machine, I can just stake out all the Italian places along with La Luna and eventually find you!

**One, you wouldn't even know if you found me  
** **Two, if I saw you I could just walk away seeing as to how I know what you look like  
** **Three, I’ll just stay home and cook for a while. I’m sure you will give up eventually**

You clearly don’t know me. I will not give up until I get what I want!

**If you say so. I’m sure you have to go to class at some point though lol**

-_- don’t remind me  
I have another class tonight

**You poor unfortunate soul**

Did you just Little Mermaid me?? And it’s the Literature class, that hitman is sounding real nice right about now…

**You wish and yes, yes I did. Go forth and learn the words of wisdom written by those who actually knew what they were doing**

Disney ftw! I don’t want to learn! I want to curl up in a ball and sleep!

**Disney is pretty great… Maybe if you wouldn’t of slept through high school this wouldn't be so hard. Just saying lol**

What? Mr.Dark and Depressing like Disney?! Has the world stopped spinning? Am I in an alternate universe? We don’t speak of high school.. It was a different time lol

**Yea yea, make fun of me. It’s my guilty pleasure… High school was hell though, I will give you that but I didn’t sleep through class!**

Some of us learn, some of us sleep *shrugs* it’s the order of life. Ok then, what’s your fav Disney movie then?

**That’s a hard one. I like Hercules because of Hades but I don’t like their portrayal of Zeus he was irl, for lack of a better work, a fuckboy. Then Mulan, don’t really know why I’ve just always liked it lol  
** **Were you a fuckboy in high school? You seem like it xD**

What Frozen isn’t on that list? It was like the best! I do agree with you on the Zeus part. He was a dick but Disney couldn't do that, it would ruin kids hopes and dreams. Mulan was good but Peter Pan is where it’s at. Never growing old and fighting pirates for life while fighting? Now that’s my cup of tea  
I was not a fuckboy! I just get bored easily -_-

**Percy listen to me about this whole Frozen thing.. You need to let it go…**

Did you just…  
Really?!

**xD I couldn't help it. I saw the opportunity and I took it**

I think you’re the fuckboy here

**You know what, just for that I won’t help you with your paper anymore  
** **How do you like that??**

What?! Nonononononooooo  
I take it back!  
You are a god!  
You are not a fuckboy!  
I am not worthy!

**Too late  
** **‘And, which is worse, all you have done  
** **Hath been but for a wayward son,  
** **Spiteful and wrathful, who, as others do,  
** **Loves for his own ends, not for you.’**

WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!

**You will never know**

No I won’t because I’m going to curl up in a ball and cry now

**Ok *shrugs***

You are so mean *sobs*

**I only grow stronger with your sorrow**

See I’m helping you, why can’t you help me

**Cuz you called me a fuckboy**

You called me on first

**No I said you sounded like you were one in high school**

Same thing

**Different thing**

Na uh

 **Now you sound like a child. What’s next, sticking out your tongue and calling me names?** **  
** **Oh wait, you already did that**

I haven’t stuck my tongue out yet :P  
There now I have

**I’m moving you on the list**

What?! That’s a stalker list. Me acting like a child shouldn't move me!

**I control the list and what I say goes**

That’s unfair!

**Life’s unfair**

-_-  
You’re lucky I have to go to class now

**I think you’re lucky. I was only growing stronger with you loss**

I didn’t lose!

**Whatever you say number 95**

-_-

\-------------------------

I will not lose my spot!  
This is an injustice!  
I demand a trial of my peers  
Don’t ignore me!

**I’m sorry. What was that? I just woke up from this great nap**

Oo sure, rub it in!  
We have more pressing issues though  
I refuse to be 95

***yawn* Refuse all you want, I control the list**

This is not just! It’s a stalker list. I didn’t do anything wrong!

**You called me names**

Now you sound like the child lol

**I’m allowed to. My list**

-_- I will.. I will….

**You will what?**

I will tell everyone your Tumblr name

**Do it  
** **But remember  
** **You swore on the River Styx you wouldn’t  
** **So let the curses flow**

Damn it!

**Called your bluff  
** **You see the key to a good bluff,  
** **You have to have to have the better hand**

Ok poker guru -_-

**So you are now back to square one and in position 95**

I hate you </3

**I get that a lot**

Then maybe I need to try a different approach

 **Oo yea? Like what?**  
  
Maybe love and happiness is the way to go  
Maybe if I smother you in those you will grow week and be forced to move me back

**Oo no, happiness and love, my weaknesses**

That’s my new plan  
-picture of a puppy-  
-baby kittens-  
-hearts-  
<3 <3 <3 <3

**Fine! Stop you win! Number 75 it is -_-**

Ha I knew it!

**For that, even more pain and heartbreak**

What does that mean??  
  
**I might not be able to move you on the list but I can use my writing powers for more sorrow**

I take it back!

**Too late**

Nick doesn’t deserve that! He deserves to be happy!!

**You did this. I’ll make sure to tell the readers also**

You wouldn’t! They would kill me!!

**Saves me some money**

… You are worse than Hades

***shrugs***

We still haven’t solved the original problem here…

**And that was?**

MACBETH!

**What about him?**

I need your help  
I feel my brain turning to mush

**Isn’t that normal for you?**

Har har…  
Halp  
Plz?!  
I’ll hate you forever

**Well when you ask so nicely…  
** **Nope**

Why?!

**Because it’s funny to watch you beg**

You are a sadist -_-

***shrugs***

Plz Nico?!  
Pretty plz with a skull on top?!

**If I say yes, you stop begging and where the fun in that**

Uhh the fun is I get to pass my final?

**See, beneficial to you but not to me**

I gave you a writing idea

**… Fair point**

See I am useful at times!

  **Fine  
** **Tomorrow  
****I have some things to take care of in the morning**

I can live with that  
G’night!

**Night**

\------------------

Morning  
Hello little ray of death  
Ugh  
You told me you would help me. It’s noon  
I think you are just messing with me  
Trying to see how long it takes me to break  
Well I’m breaking  
And I’m starving  
But that’s besides the point  
I NEED HELP

\----------

 **I don’t think I can afford that kind of help, sorry  
** **Also I told you I had some stuff to take care of  
****Meeting ran a bit long, not my fault**  

THERE YOU ARE  
IT’S 2PM!  
I thought you had abandoned me forever

**If you keep talking like that I might**

I’m sorry. I take it back!

**That’s better**

Lol what kind of meeting did you have?

**A business one**

Business? You work?  
  
**Don’t sound so shocked**

I just thought.. I don’t know what I thought really

**Well I do. It’s more of a ‘stay at home and go in when I have something’ type of job though**

As little human interaction as possible. So like you lol

**You are catching on lol**

I’m not slow all the time!  
Yes he is. Don’t let him lie to you

**I figured at much lol**

Sorry that was my stupid surfer friend. He thinks he's funny. We just let him believe that

**Lol what a great friendship**

I would like to think so ^^

**Lol how goes the paper?**

Well I had to put it to the side. I have some homework to catch up on that’s due like tomorrow

**Slacker**

Just a bit but it’s easy. It’s for economics. Just some definitions

**Ew sounds bad**

Not really. The class is chill and the teachers really cool

**That’s a plus I guess**

Yea. So what are you up too??

**Writing**

Nick and Apollo?!

**Uh no something else**

Like what?

**Like a book..**

You’re writing a book?! That’s soo cool!!

**I might have already written a few books…**

That’s what your meeting was over wasn’t it? You’re a writer irl!

**It’s no big deal really. I needed money to live**

It’s kind of a big deal! What have you written? Maybe I’ve read it

**I’m sure you haven’t..**

Just tell me the name  
Plz??

***sigh* Fine  
** **Mason Jax and the Lightning Thief**

YOU WROTE THE LIGHTING THIEF SERIES?!  
ALDKFJALDHAOPHGDAOHGDAOHG;AJHD;

**Again with the not speaking english**

I’m sorry.. It’s just.. I really am in the presence of a god o.O  
Those books are amazing! I read them all! I’m waiting for your new series to come out!

**That’s what the meeting was over. We are going into the proofreading stage and had to make sure everything was in order**

I..I don’t even know what to say..

 **Why?** ****  
  
Because your books are phenomenal and and.. Well I didn’t think I would find you on a fanfiction site tbh

**Well I can’t really publish gay smutty gods now can I?**

I guess not lol  
It’s just crazy  
Wait so all that on the back of the book about the author..

**It’s made up. I didn’t want my identity to get out. It’s a pen name.**

That’s crazy!

**Are you going to go all starstruck on me?**

No..  
Maybe..  
Just a little…

**I’ll give you a signed copy of the book if you don’t**

That’s only going to make my fanboy-ness worse!

**So no signed copy?..**

NO! I want it!  
Are you going to hand deliver it?!

**Ha nope. I’ll have it mailed to you**

You don’t know my address

**Well I know your name is Percy and you live near me. I assume you live in the dorms at the college in town. I’m sure it won’t be too hard to track you down**

I think you are the number one stalker  
That’s why I will never be number one  
You will always be at the top of the list

**I’m not a stalker.. I just get things done**

Yea sure, if that’s what you wanna call it….

\-----------------

**Ok Mr.Jackson it is in the mail**

Um wut?

 **A signed copy of the Lightning Thief is it’s on way to you** **  
** **Unless you wanted one of the other books?**

No I’m just shocked  
You actually found me lol

 **I told you it wouldn’t be that hard. I just called the school and told them I had a fan by the name of Percy and he attended college there and I would make a donation to their library if they so kindly delivered the a special book to him when it arrived** **  
****They gladly gave me your name and agreed  
****Be expecting more Shakespeare to arrive in the library soon**

Really? You couldn’t like send something like Captain Underpants?

**Please tell me you did not just say that…**

It was a joke! I kid!

**I was really going to disown you then**

But really, Shakespeare? You did that in spite of me

**I also made sure Dantes Inferno and some Edgar Allen Poe were among that. Everything else I left up to my manger. No telling what he will throw on that list**

Hopefully something worthwhile -_-

**Dantes Inferno is a great read**

Yea if you can read it..

**It’s not that bad. You are so dramatic**

Your point?

**That you need to quit being a baby :P**

I will be a baby if I want to! They get to eat and sleep all day without a care in the world

**Yea they also can’t talk, can’t walk, and use the bathroom on themselves**

Valid point….

**I know it is**

Smart ass

**I try**

You don’t have to try hard -_-

**I’ll just use magnanimous words, how does that sound?**

Sounds like a headache :(

**Lol you make it so easy**

I don’t try!

**I know, that’s what makes it fun ha**

Mean :.(

**What to make for dinner??**

I say you go to La Luna

**Why is that?**

So I can drag Leo along and ambush you

**That would be a negative. I told you, I was staying in so you couldn’t find me**

This isn’t fair  
You know where I live and my name  
Yet I know nothing about you

**And you call yourself a stalker  
** **I say slacker**

-_- I’m trying! My amazing stalking device is failing me :/

**Maybe you need some new gum lol**

Maybe I just need you to tell me

**Nope. Pizza for dinner it is**

Pizza for breakfast. La Luna for dinner :D

**Negative ghost rider**

*pouts* Fine. I guess I’ll find something else to eat  
Ramen noodles it is…

**Ew. Those are nasty**

It’s a feast befitting a college kid

**Glad I skipped that part >.<**

It’s not that bad in all its plastic goodness

**Pizza has been ordered and it should be here soon**

Tease -_-

**You have ramen**

It’s really not that great ok.. I hate it :/

**What happened to its plastic appeal?**

It’s really cheap and easy to make

**I guess you would need something childproof to make**

Ha ha you are just the joker aren’t you

**Well when the butt of the joke is you, you pretty much make fun of yourself**

I would go cry in a corner but that would only fuel you so instead I’m going to dance around my room to uh  
Let’s see  
Maroon 5

**You have fun with that. I would have pegged you more for a NSYNC kinda guy xD**

Maybe I am  
You will never know

**Just hit me with the truth,  
** **Now boy you know you're more than welcome to**

So, give me one good reason  
Baby come on

**Knew it :P**

Just goes to show that you you like them too

  **Or I could have just googled the lyrics and sent them to you**

Oh so now I’m just another player in your game for two?

  **Don’t really wanna make it tough but I’ve had enough**

 All that surround you are secrets and lies

  **I will not be your strength and I will not give you hope**

 HA proves my point! You like NSYNC. No way you could reply that fast if you were googling it

  **What does that say about you really tho? Like we already know I’m gay**

 … Can I plead the fifth?

**Too late  
** **I know your secret  
** **I’m going to tell everyone**

You don’t talk to anyone so I think I’m safe

I **’ll tell all my readers**

They don’t know me so I’m fine

**Oo I forgot, I’ll add your Tumblr and tell them you are single and ready to mingle**

That’s evil -_-  
I guess I’ll have to tell them..  
Uh

**Nothing, you have nothing on me xD**

I could tell them you wrote the Lightning Thief

 **And they wouldn’t believe you** **  
** **Pizza’s here!**

Yea yea rub it in x.x

**Mhhm pineapples and pepper pizza**

UH WUT

**Don’t knock it till you try it**

I think I’ll stick to simple pepperoni for me. Thanks anyway

 ***shrugs* More for me :D** **  
** **NOM NOM**

I still haven’t gotten up to make my noodles  
The kitchen is too far  
And these covers have accepted me as one of their own  
If I leave now, I fear they will not take me back

**You call me strange for writing in pj’s  
** **You think the blankets are actual friends  
** **Wait  
** **Is that who Leo and Frank are? Are they just blankets you take with you everywhere??**

No -__- they are real people. Look  
-picture of Percy, Frank, and Leo at the beach-

**Huh? All I see are you and two blankets..  
** **Maybe you really do need help**

Very funny! Ha ha

**I’m too busy with this pizza to care**

Jerk. I can’t even cry about it

**Sucks to suck**

Rude :.( now I really am going to cry

**Good. Now I have pizza and your tears to sustain me**

….

**Keep em coming. I’m on my third slice of pizza. All this power, I don’t know what to do with it**

… There was a knock on my door… I don’t wanna get up  
My roommate is gone tho  
I have to get up

**Lazy ass…**

So the strangest thing just happened…

**You actually moved?**

Ha ha yes but no  
A pepperoni pizza just showed up at my door  
Paid for  
You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?

**… Nope nothing at all. I’ve been eating my pizza too busy to care about you tbh**

Then why are there NSYNC lyrics on the box???

**Hmm maybe the pizza place knew you were gay?**

I’m not gay just because I like NSYNC! Straight men can like it too

**Kind of like how all the members were ‘straight’?**

… I’m just going to eat my pizza in the safety of my blanket fort

**You would**

You’re just jelly

**I am not a sandwich spread**

Hey I could be peanut butter and you could be jelly and we would make for a nommy sandwich ^^

**I’d rather not thanks**

Hater. You’re not allowed into my blanket fort…

**Don’t tell me you actually have one…**

… no …  
Maybe  
I put a desk chair in between mine and my roommates beds and then ran blankets from it to each bed and over the desk. Then I threw all the pillows and the rest of the blankets on the floor and made a fort…  
-picture of Percy on a bunch of pillows under a blanket with a slice of pizza-

**Wooooow are you like 5?**

No.. I’m 20 thank you and I’m quite comfy also

**I’m just relaxing on my couch eating pizza and trying to find something to watch. I’m quite comfy in my pj’s with my fuzzy blanket**

Always with the pj’s  
Ooooo if you are on Netflix then watch uh.. what’s it called.. something No Kiss List

**Naomi and Ely’s No Kiss List?**

Yes that’s the one

**Can I please just make a comment about how there is a GAY guy in it?**

The concept it good! And I like Victoria Justice!

**If this is bad then I will be very upset with you**

It’s good I promise!

**I’ll hold you too that**

Hold on!  
Don’t start it!  
I wanna watch it with you!!

 **How are you going to watch it with me?** ****  
  
We are going to hit play at the same time. Duh!

**You realize there is going to be a delay right?**

 Ugh you make this so complicated. Fine then. Here is my number -insert number- call me and we will hit play at the same time :P

 ----------------------

**_Hello?_ **

_Nico!_

**_You really do yell in real life._ **

_I get excite.. You know what, ignore that. You are just gonna call me a chihuahua again._

**_You do learn quick. Ha._ **

_You’re voice is really deep, like I was not expecting that._

**_And you're just as I  pictured._ **

_I’m not even going to ask. Are you ready to hit play?_

**_I’ve been ready. I was rudely interrupted though._ **

_I wanted to watch the movie too!_

**_Then let’s get a move on._ **

_Okay, okay. On three we hit play._  
_One._  
_Two._  
Three.

 ** _Okay it’s starting._** __  
__  
Same here, now to snuggle up in this fort and enjoy the show.

**_I think I’ll stick to my couch. Less work and I don’t have to tear it down later._ **

_I won’t have to tear it down. I might actually sleep in it._

**_What about your roommate?_ **

_What about him? I’ll give him some pillows and he can have a blanket and he can sleep in the fort too!_

**_I feel sorry for him._ **

_Why?_

**_  
_ ** **_Having to put up with a roommate like you._ **

 H _urtful. I mean at first we didn’t get along but now we're best friends!_

**_I think it might take someone as slow as you to actually put up with you._ **

_That’s not nice! He’s a good guy._

**_I’m not deny that fact. I’m just saying he must be special also._ **

_Haha good one. Watch the movie. You’re distracting me._

**_You’re the one taking._ **

_SHHH._

 

The two start to watch the movie, making a few comments here and there but mostly watching the show. Near the end the line goes silent as both boys fall asleep, Percy snoring lightly and Nico sleeping silently as death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talked on the phone!! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter four should be out next week!
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the stupid formatting. I'm trying to fix it and make it less space-y. I don't like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just so people aren't confused, the italicized is all talking on the phone. Also the ** is Percy's roommate who I haven't introduced yet but he gets to talk a bit while Percy is on the phone. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.  
> Enjoy!

 

 _Percy_  
*Roommate*  
**Nico**

" _I don't wanna get up."_

" _*We have class you have to.*"_

" _ **Mhmm what?"**_

" _Five more minutes."_

" _*I let you sleep in ten already, let's go.*"_

" _Ugh can't I skip. I'll call in sick."_

" _ **Lazy ass."**_

" _You're one to be talking. You fell asleep last night."_

" _*Who are you talking to?*"_

" _A very rude person."_

" _ **Just for that I'm going back to sleep."**_

" _Can I stay home and do that?"_

" _*Do what? Percy who are you talking to? We're gonna be late.*"_

" _Fine I'm getting up."_

" _ **Have a good day in class sunshine."**_

" _Jerk."_

You're mean

**How so?**

Going back to bed while I suffer this alone

**You're not alone, you have your friend**

He's the one forcing me to go. I hate morning classes!

**Then why did you take one?**

I thought I could do it

**Bad idea**

You're telling me -_-

**Well it sucks to suck. I have a nice bed calling me name**

I want to get back in bed but nooooo I'm being drug across the campus into math. MATH! Who ever thought of a morning math class was definitely sadistic

**Mhmm sure**

G'night Ghostie

\-------

Leftover pizza for lunch!  
Plus some NSYNC music videos cuz why not?  
Or a nap, nap sounds nice  
Must be nice to sleep the day away  
I wish I had that privilege  
College life is hard  
Tomorrow is Friday though! And I don't have any Friday classes!  
I think my friends wanted to go do something but I'm not sure yet..  
Are you really going to sleep the day away?

\------

 **If you really must know, I had a meeting then lunch with my sister  
** **So no I wasn't sleeping the day away. I was being productive**

OO good! I thought I was going to have to call you a billion times until you woke up

**I've been awake since shortly after you went to class. My manager called me and had me go in to talk about the new cover then my sister wanted to get lunch so I took her to La Luna**

Oo really?! What's the new cover gonna look like? And really La Luna? You knew I was in class and couldn't go stalk the place out!

**Exactly why I went. And I'm not gonna tell you what it looks like, it's a surprise**

Now that's just mean :( for both parts

**You don't get special privileges just because you annoy me and try to stalk me**

I think I should get all the privileges for that! Especially since you know my name and address!

**Not my fault you made it so easy *shrug***

Ugh you are just impossible! I can't get anywhere with you!

**Maybe invest in a better stalking machine?**

Nope too lazy and I'm back in my fort

**Your roommate didn't destroy it?**

Nooooooo I wouldn't let him. He has accepted it and is now curled up on his own bed of pillows doing homework

**You two are childish smh**

You're just mad cuz we have all the fun while you are stuck being an adult doing adult things

**I'm fine in my two story house with my king sized bed and silk sheets thank you**

I BET YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF EXTRA BEDROOMS, WE COULD MAKE SO MANY FORTS!

**How did you make it to college again?**

If I said my good looks would you believe me?

**Uhh nope not good enough**

Well damn. Then I stole someone's transcripts and got in under false pretense

**Now that I believe**

Why is that?

**Cuz there is no way you got in by sleeping through high school and making pillow forts**

You should eat your words because that's exactly what happened lol

**Sure whatever you say Percy.. I mean if that's really your name**

-_- I'm starting to think I liked you better when you were all dark and mysterious… You were nicer that way

**What, me nice? Never.**

I can see that lol  
Oo gods

**What?**

Everyone has decided to pile into my room for a board game night since no one has class tomorrow

**Sounds troublesome**

Last time we did this, somehow Monopoly ended up on fire and Frank's snake disappeared and ended up in the girls bathroom

**Dare I ask?**

Well Frank has a thing for animals and he brought a pet snake to the dorms to live with him. It's a decent sized corn snake. Well normally he carries him around with him. It was a normal night and things were going well and we were playing Monopoly when all of a sudden, Leo caught fire (which isn't uncommon, he plays with fire all the time) the flames made their way to the board. Sometime in all that confusion, the snake bolted and we searched for hours. We found him when one of the girls started screaming and bolted out of their bathroom. Needless to say, we don't let Leo bring fire to our room anymore and Frank's snake stays home

**Umm interesting. I think…**

Ah it makes for a lively night lol

**That's just too much human interaction for me**

You really do need to get out more

**I prefer not. I like my life. I can stay at home and write and have very little human interaction and I love it**

Yup definitely gotta work on that

**Nah I'm fine thanks**

Nope it's my new goal!

**What happened to stalker list? I can live with that**

That's there too but this is much more important!

**No I really don't think so**

I do!

Leo brought soda and just now decided to share!

My roommate is the best! He just raided the kitchens and brought up a whole bunch of snacks, tonight is going to be the best!

**Please tell me you took down the fort?**

Nope! We are all piled underneath it trying to pick a game!

**Really?**

Yea we had to made some adjustments but we made it work

**Ok I have seen one of your friends and he was huge, how did he fit under there?**

That's Frank. He's a football player. That's why we had to make some adjustments. We had to stack two chairs up and they brought some blankets so it all worked out!

**All of you are children lol**

Maybe you just grew up too fast

***shrugs* That might be but I can live with that**

I can't! I will drag you into my pit of childishness and you will like it!

**Um I'll pass thanks**

Nope not gonna let you. You will get on my level

**I don't think I was ever or will ever be on your level**

In time young grasshopper

**Whatever you say…**

I do say!

**You seem to be more annoying than normal…**

SUGAR RUSH!

 **That will do it  
** **You have fun with your friends. I think I'm going to write**

**\------**

I won all the places!  
I am the king of Monopoly!  
And we didn't even set anything on fire!  
Now onto Clue but I already know Nico did it in the Underworld with a uh… wrench!  
Damn I tried that guess and I was way off. It was Scarlet in the garage with a candlestick  
I'm on soda number uhh 4? I think and my roommate just busted out the Monster!  
Ain't no rest for the wicked!  
SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT  
Blankets caught fire!  
Roommate was prepared though, he had some water! Yay for roommates!  
Ugh you are sooo lame! It's only like 3 in the morning  
WAIT YOU'RE AWAKE? YOU JUST STARTED THE NEW STORY!  
Now my friends are looking at me weird cuz I just freaked out over the update!

\------

**Dear gods has anyone told you that you are annoying?**

A few times here and there *shrugs* I just ignore them lol

**Maybe you should listen more lol. I could barely update with my phone going off every few seconds. I had to turn it on silent just so I could concentrate**

Oops. I would say sorry buuuuuut I'm really not haha  
You got the update done though! Even though that meant leaving me all alooonneee~

**Did they spike those drinks?**

No I've just had a lot of sugar and caffeine  
I'm everywhere yet nowhere

**I think you need to be in bed lol**

NOOOOOO I don't wanna  
It's time for Sorry  
I always lose at this one. I feel so bad when I have to knock someone out. Everyone else uses that to their advantage :/

**Well then be mean and knock them out and don't go easy on them**

I just can't do that tho. They are my friends…

**Yet you won Monopoly?**

It was by sheer luck tbh  
They all ganged up on each other and in the end I was the only neutral one  
BUT I WON AND THAT'S WHAT MATTERS

**Whatever helps you sleep at night**

You're extra mean at night :(

**No I'm just honest**

No you're brutal

**If that's what you call it**

That's my story and I'm sticking to it

\------

 **So how is that sugar high treating you?**  
**-missed called-**  
**Still not awake?**  
**Well doesn't that just suck for you**  
**Seems you missed yet another opportunity  
** **Oo well**

**\------**

" _What did I miss?"_

" _ **Oh now you wake up."**_

" _I was up until like eight this morning."_

" _ **And whose fault is that?"**_

" _I blame my so called friends. They did this too me."_

" _ **Don't blame them for your deeds."**_

" _You're not answering my question. What did I miss?"_

" _ **Not much. I was just at the college to take a picture with the president and get a plaque for being so generous in my donation."**_

" _You actually made an appearance?"_

" _ **Yeah but they aren't going to post it or anything. It's more like the president is a fan and wanted to meet me. I just got home a few hours ago."**_

" _*Hey you have something.*"_

" _What is it?"_

" _*Package.*"_

" _Umf, you didn't have to throw it at me."_

" _ **Well are you going to open it?"**_

" _You know what it is don't you?"_

" _ **Stop talking and start opening."**_

" _Fine, fine. Uhh hand me.. Never mind I got it. NICO ARE THESE ALL OF YOUR BOOKS?!"_

" _ **Well I didn't know which one you wanted so I figured why not give you all of them."**_

" _Hey why are you laughing? What's so funny?"_

" _*Nothing, sorry you just got excited over the books."_

" _Do you know what these are? They are signed by the author himself!"_

" _*Oh I'm sure I know a bit better than you think.*"_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _*Nothing, don't worry about it.*"_

" _Whatever. Thank you so much Nico! This is amazing!"_

" _ **It's no big deal. I have a room full of the books ha."**_

" _That doesn't surprise me. I am totally okay with this though ha. It must be hard being such a famous writer."_

" _ **Totally. I have to make up all these stories and do all this research and then the typing, all the typing."**_

" _You complain so much for someone who has a house and a huge fan base not only for your fics but for your real work too."_

" _ **Eh it's a struggle."**_

" _You talk about me being annoying. Look at you complaining about your perfect life."_

" _ **Hey I could get a lot worse."**_

" _I know you could Death and Darkness."_

" _ **Damn straight."**_

" _*You need to take a shower! You smell bad and we have to go to lunch so we can go to the beach. They say the waves are going to be great today.*"_

" _Yes sir dad sir."_

" _*As long as you know.*"_

" _ **Looks like carefree life calls."**_

" _Yeah, it's a struggle really. Day in and day out hanging out with friends and eating ramen. Hey you could meet us at the beach if you wanted."_

" _ **Thanks but no thanks. I don't do sun, beach, or people. Plus I have dinner plans with my sister."**_

" _Technically you do people, boys to be more.. Ouch! Don't hit me! I'm going I promise!"_

" _ **Bye beach bum."**_

" _Bye Sir Buzzkill."_

_\------_

I hope I didn't make you mad with that comment…

**What comment?**

The doing boys one..

**No why would that offend me? I'm kind of gay and all**

I just didn't want to push too far..

**Well you're fine. Shouldn't you be in the shower anyway?**

I am. Well I'm waiting on a stall to open up. The joys of a shared bathroom -_-

**Ha sucks to be you. I could go shower in my master bathroom or the guest bathroom or even the one downstairs**

Just rub it in why don't you?!

**I could if you really want me to…**

Not really. I'm already miserable as is

**I know, I am growing stronger as we speak lol**

Yea yea, just send that hitman at anytime now

**Nope your misery is keeping me sustained**

-_- Finally an open stall!

My roommate thought I was in there too long and he went and pulled me out and forced me to get ready!  
So rude!

**You were in there for like an hour o.O**

More like 45 minutes. Let's not exurate here

**Close enough. What were you doing? Trying to memorize Shakespeare or something?**

No I caught him singing NSYNC!  
Into the shampoo bottle  
Now he's taking forever to try and pick out a pair of swim trunks  
-Percy holding three swim trunks while his towel is wrapped around his waist-  
He can't even get dressed without help!

**Umm.. okay?...**

OHMYGODSIHATEMYROOMMATE

**Just last night he was the best tho?**

Well now he's the worst. He just stole my phone and not only told on me but managed to embarrass me even worse by sending you that picture!  
It wasn't even a good picture

**Yea you had a towel on..**

Perv

***shrugs* You let him send a half naked picture**

You liked it :P

**Your point?**

Nothing, just feeding my ego

**Shouldn't have to be too hard, you are a bit egotistical. I mean have you seen your Tumblr? Almost every other picture is one of you**

I like to take pictures!

**The correct term is 'selfie"**

Whatever! You're just jelly

**Of?**

My awesome camera angles

**Mhmm sure**

:P

**Looks like pizza for lunch**

Nope we're having burgers!

**I'll stick to cold pizza**

Cold? Ew it has to be heated up

**Nope that ruins it**

That's just nasty

**You are just saying that to be difficult**

Nope I'm being honest. It's nasty. Even Leo agrees with me

**Just Leo?**

The other two don't matter

**It's because I'm right**

… No…

**Lies**

I told you what they say don't matter  
Especially my roommate  
He's on ban

**Ban?**

Yup I ban him from his opinion

**That's a bit harsh**

Nope it's only fair after what he did to me

**I still think you're overdramatic**

I am not  
He was just trying to start shit

**What do you mean?**

Nothing, forget I said anything

**No too late, tell me**

He uh..  
He's been trying to get me a date for the past few months…

**I don't know what I should ask first. Let's go with why?**

Because of my break up and me being too depressed for his liking…

**Ok now next question, why me?**

Do I have to answer?

**Preferably yes**

lasdkfjlasdflasn  
I'll tell you why!  
Because he hasn't stopped staring at his phone and smiling like a retard ever since he started talking to you

**Uh thanks whoever that was**

It was all of them!  
Frank held me down while Leo told my roommate what to say -_-  
They hate me  
I'm just going to crawl in a hole and never come out now  
kthnxbai

**So it's true?**

…. Maybe…

**That's cute**

x.x

This hole just keeps getting deeper and deeper

**Are you embarrassed right now?**

Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

**I don't see why you would be**

Because my friends just held me down and told you that I pretty much like you…

**And you're embarrassed because?**

Because I didn't want you to find out this way

**How did you want me to find out?**

I don't know. Maybe I made you breakfast one day and you wake up and I give you breakfast in bed and instead of asking 'How did you get in here?' you say 'You are now number one'

**That's one way to go about it I suppose**

Sorry I'm just kind of.. I don't know.. My friends are dicks  
And now they are making fun of me because I'm so red  
I'm going to find a shark and beg him to eat me

**If you die then you don't get to make me breakfast**

You just don't want to let me die because that means you don't get to feed off my misery. Of which there is plenty right now

**I'm sure you will be fine. If you die then I might be a bit upset…**

Just a bit?

**Well then you wouldn't see the ending of your idea**

I know the ending! You're going to make it beautifully tragic and leave me in tears, like all the rest of your stories

**Well if you aren't alive you will never know**

Not nice...

**Never claimed to be tbh**

**\------**

**Dinner date with my sister. She told me to dress fancy, hope this is good enough**  
**-Nico is in a all black suit with a grey tie-**  
**I hate these suits, they are so uncomfortable**  
**Maybe I should have went to the beach  
** **But then I remember, people  
** **Here we go**

**\------**

Wait..  
Was that really you?!  
o.O

****Yes it was. Something wrong?** **

No it's just  
Damn you look good in a suit  
But of course it was black  
I bet that's your whole wardrobe lol

****Thanks. Yea pretty much. Black is a soothing color** **

Black is the color of death -_-

****Your point?** **

You're not dead!

****Doesn't mean I can't like black** **

You need to switch it up some!

****I had a grey tie…** **

Doesn't count

****Whatever  
** **How was the beach?** **

Great! The waves were amazing today and the water was just right. Ugh I wanted to stay out all night!  
How was dinner?

****Sounds nice. It was ok. My sister told me she got promoted so we were celebrating that. Felt good to get out of that suit tho** **

That's cool! What does she do?  
But the suit looked so nice!

****She's now the like some hotshot for Google or something like that  
** **That suit was too tight and way too hot** **

...You looked hot in it...  
I MEAN  
That's cool! Your sister sounds like a badass

****Did you just…** **

Uh depends on the just?

****Don't play dumb** **

I'm not?

****You told me I looked hot…** **

No I.. I'm going to kill him!

****I'm very confused…** **

****\-----** **

" _It would seem my very oh so lovely roommate took it upon himself to hit on you for me. Whatever he sent he deleted right after."_

**" _ **How kind of him."**_**

" _Yeah, you're telling me. Then he ran off and I have no idea where he went."_

**" _ **He seems like a great person."**_**

" _Oh I'm sure you will never find out. He will be dead by then. I'm going to wring his neck."_

**" _ **Well I can see a shark didn't get you so instead you're out for blood now?"**_**

" _Sadly all the sharks swam away as I pleaded. So yes, now I'm out to extract my revenge. If I could ever find the jerk."_

**" _ **Did you check in the fort?"**_**

" _Yes! He's not there and he took one of the blankets with him."_

**" _ **I can literally hear you pouting over the phone."**_**

" _He ruined the fort!"_

**" _ **Poor you."**_**

" _I know! Now I have to take it down and cry on my bed instead of in the fort."_

**" _ **The struggle of being an adult."**_**

" _I don't wanna! I will make blanket forts and hide from adulthood!"_

**" _ **If only it worked like that."**_**

" _It does if I say it does. I might just major in blanket forts!"_

**" _ **What are you even majoring in?"**_**

" _Uh if I said I didn't know would you make fun of me?"_

**" _ **No. I was just curious you never really answered me last time."**_**

" _Well I don't really know. I had plans but they all went down the drain after uh Annabeth left. I was just going to kind of follow her. She had a plan but now she's gone and.. I'm sorry now I'm getting all depressed. Anyway, I have no idea what I'm going to do."_

**" _ **I mean you have time to figure all that out anyway. Do you have an passions?"**_**

" _Never really thought of it. I like water and the beach. I've thought about joining the swim team but other than that I have no other plans right now. I'm just getting my basics."_

**" _ **Well take your time and just let it come to you."**_**

" _Thanks. Can I ask you a question?"_ ** _  
__**  
**_ " _ **Well you did but I suppose you can ask another."**_**

" _Very funny. How did you know you wanted to be a writer?"_

**" _ **Well I just always wrote as a kid and it just kind of progressed as I got older. After my mom died and my sister and were left alone I just wrote. Then when she started working I kind of just wrote non stop. Eventually I started researching things and before I knew it, I had a book. Bianca did everything she could to get it noticed. Finally a publishing company took me and it blew up from there. So I guess I just always knew. It just comes so natural to me."**_**

" _Ugh! I don't feel like that about anything really. It's so frustrating not knowing what I'm going to do."_

**" _ **I'm sure it will come to you in time. Don't rush it."**_**

" _Thanks. So am I bothering you or anything?"_

**" _ **No I'm not doing anything. I was on my couch trying to find something to watch but I think I'm going to migrate to my bed."**_**

" _Want to watch a movie?"_

 **" _ **Sure let me start up my laptop. Pick a movie."**_**  
_  
_ " _Netflix good?"_

 **" _ **Either that or Hulu."**_**  
_  
_ " _I don't have Hulu."_

**" _ **I do. I'll text you my info and you can search for something on there."**_**

" _Okay cool. Got it. Let me search. How does uhh Ginger Snaps sound?"_

 **" _ **Never seen it. Sure why not?"**_**  
_  
_ " _Neither have I. This should be fun."_

**" _ **Computers on. Finding it. Okay I'm up whenever you're ready."**_**

" _On three. One. Two. Three!"_

**" _ **Got it."**_**

The boys make it almost to the end of movie but once again they fell asleep with Percy snoring slightly and Nico silently sleeping. Percy's roommate snuck in sometime during the morning to find Percy drooling with his phone still connected to the call. He smiled down at the name and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

****A/N- Awww look at roommate and Leo and Frank helping poor little Percy flirt. Haha look at that, they even talked on the phone quite a bit and Percy finally got to see Nico, in a suit nonetheless!** **

****Let me know how you guys are liking it so far!** **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy _  
_ **Nico**

I woke up and my roommate was here  
Took all I had not to strangle him  
He woke up as I was standing over him thinking about it

**Who hung up last night?**

My phone died at some point this morning  
It woke me up

**OO makes sense**

Yea now my roommate left without a single word to me  
Oo well  
Means I have the room to myself

**I don't even want to know what you are going to do…**

Uhh lets see  
I have homework  
or  
Netflix  
I think Netflix wins

**So very adult like of you**

Thank you. I thought so lol

**I was being sarcastic -_-**

I know :P

**Whatever  
** **Someone's here?**

Don't look at me  
I'm curled up in my dorm  
-picture of Percy wrapped up in a blanket-

**I guess I better go answer the door**  
**Never mind**  
**He walked right in  
** **I hate my friend**

You have friends?

**Very funny**  
**This one is against my will  
** **I've known him since like grade school**

But you have.. friends?  
O.o  
I'm baffled

**Well close your mouth, you're gonna attract the flies**

-_- Why is he there? I take it you weren't expecting him?

**No and now he's jumping on my bed and telling me he wants to go out  
** **I told him to take himself out**

You make fun of me for being a child

**Don't worry, I make fun of him too**  
**However I don't talk to him much**  
**He's busy most the time  
** **So I don't have to worry about him popping up**

So why is he there now?

**Idk? I should ask**  
**He says he missed me**  
**That's a lie  
** **He wants something**

Like what?

**I don't know.. You never know with him…**

Money? Food? Maybe he just wants to see his friend

**He wants to annoy me**

That's not that hard really

**Jerk…**  
**I have to find a way out of this  
** **He wants to go out somewhere**

Where?

**He won't tell me…**

Just go with him

**I don't want to  
** **I wanted to stay at home and write**

Just go have some fun with your friend for one day

**He wants to go out to dinner**  
**He told me I better be there  
** **He literally only came over to annoy me and force me to go to dinner with him**

Sounds like a hard life…

**Thank the gods he's gone**

Thought you two were going out?..

**He said he had a few things to take care of but he would meet me there**

How thoughtful of him

**Welcome to my world**

Ha well he seems like a good friend

**If that's what you wanna call it…**

You really need more friends

**No cuz they make me go out when I want to stay home and not go out**

Everyone needs to get out every once and awhile

**I do. I go with my sister and go talk to my publishers**

That's not enough  
You need to go to the movies with your friends  
Go to the beach  
Go out and have fun

**I have fun writing alone in my house**

Ugh you are so difficult  
Almost as difficult as my roommate who is dragging me out of bed now

**I thought you were mad at him**

I am  
But he's so persistent  
He even brought me coffee  
Must be where he went off too

**You are so weak**

I am but it's Starbucks  
It's my fav!

**You sound like a girl  
** **Are you sure you're not gay?**

… Just cuz I like Starbucks..

**And NYSYNC..**

Doesn't make me gay!

**And you think I'm hot**

Well anyone with eyes could see that

**Nope just you**

That's a lie  
I'm sure I could show anyone, boy or girl and they would agree

**I'd rather you not…**

Cuz you know it's tru!

**No I say it is a lie**

You don't need to be so negative. You really are downright gorgeous  
I'm sorry  
Did I offend you or something?  
Nico?  
Hello  
-missed call-  
Plz just tell me if I made you upset or something…  
  
\---------

" _ **Sorry I was on the phone with my sister."**_

" _Oh now I feel stupid."_

" _ **I didn't mean to scare you or anything. You didn't make me upset though."**_

" _Well that's good to know. Is everything alright with your sister?"_

" _ **Yeah she was just calling to tell me that she had to leave town for a few weeks."**_

" _For work?"_

" _ **Yeah she has to go speak to some conventions or something."**_

" _Sounds like fun."_

" _ **Yeah, no. I don't envy her at all."  
**_ _  
_" _Of course you don't. You don't like people. It would seem your sister got all the people skills."_

" _ **She can keep them for all I care."**_

" _Speaking of people skills, what about your dinner date?"_

" _ **Ugh don't remind me. I have to shower and get ready still."  
**_ _  
_" _Don't you think you should do that then?"_

" _ **No. If I hide under my covers he can't make me do anything."  
**_ _  
_" _Now who's the child?"_

" _ **Shut up."  
**_ _  
_" _Nope now it's my turn to make fun of you."_

" _ **Just for that I'm going to hang up now."**_

" _Haha bye Ghostie."_  
  
\---------

**You aren't helping at all**

I said you need more human interaction

**I don't want it**

You're whining

**I don't care**

-_- Whatever  
Go shower already  
And don't forget to send pictures! :P

**Perv  
** **I thought I was supposed to be the gay one**

Can't help it…  
I told you  
You're hot

**Whatever**

:P

**I'm back**

No you're not  
I didn't get any pictures

**-_- I'm still getting ready**

I don't care  
I'm just kidding

**No you're not**

Ok maybe I'm not  
You would be proud of me though!

**Why?**

I took a shower in the same amount of time that you did!

**What? You didn't spend all night in there?**

No my roommate pushed me into the shower still clothed  
He's in a hurry for something  
Said he had a surprise for me  
-picture of Percy in a black and silver suit-  
He even picked out my outfit

**Where are you going all dressed like that o.O**

I don't know  
He won't tell me  
Says it's important and I have to look good

**Look good? I would say that you uh look great…**

*blushes* Thanks

**-picture of Nico in a black and light blue suit-  
I hate suits**

Why?  
You look so damn good in them

**Thanks but they are so uncomfortable**

I understand that and it's so hot out tonight…

**That's what a/c is for**

We don't have a car  
We have to take the train to whatever  
I don't even know..

**I enjoy my car  
** **It gets me places and I have a/c and don't have to deal with public transportation**

Must be nice..  
This train is crowded

**I'm getting in my car now  
** **I'll talk to you in a little bit**

Bye Ghostie  
  
\--------------

Nico makes his way to the restaurant his friend sent him the address too. He goes in after a phone call from his friend saying he was a bit behind schedule and just go in because he had reservations under his name already. Nico sighed. It was so like his friend to be late. He went inside and the hostess greeted him.

"How can I help you sir?"  
"Reservation for Jason Grace," Nico told her.

She smiled pleasantly and took him to a table in the back. He sat down and took the menu she offered. He looked it over and ordered a coke when the waiter came over. He was so concentrated on the menu that he hadn't even noticed anyone approach until he heard a throat clear and he looked up. The sight he saw made his heart drop to his stomach. There stood his best friend Jason Grace along with a Percy Jackson. Jason was grinning from ear to ear while Percy was looking so confused.

That's when it all clicked for Nico. He wasn't sure why it took him so long to figure it out but he felt stupid. He glared at his blonde friend.

"Percy, meet Nico. Nico, meet Percy. Okay, I'm glad you two are already so well acquainted. I am sorry to say that I must be on my way now because this reservation was only for two and as you can see, three's a crowd. Enjoy!" before either of them could even so much a blink Jason backed away from the table and left.

Nico and Percy were left with a very awkward silence between them. Neither boy knew what to say and neither of them could believe that they were face to face for the first time. Nico looked back down at the closed menu in his hands and Percy finally sat down.

"Uh it's nice to finally meet you in person," Percy broke the silence, grabbing his menu to look over.  
"Can't say I expected it to be anything like this," Nico told him with a nervous laugh.  
"Me either. I told you my roommate was a dick."  
"Now there is something I can agree with. I am so pissed that I didn't figure it out sooner. I can't believe you never told me his name," Nico said, finally looking up from his menu and looking at Percy.  
"I normally just say my roommate. Everyone pretty much knows who I'm talking about," he shrugged, "It never even crossed my mind."  
"He knew that too. He planned this so well. He even dressed us to complement the other. I'm going to kill him," Nico stated.  
"Not if I get to him first," Percy smiled and Nico felt his heart melt.  
"I'm sure I can come up with more creative ways," Nico told him.  
"I live with him," Percy laughed.  
"This isn't a competition you know because if it was, I would have won. I've known him longer," Nico boasted.  
"I live with him," Percy repeated.  
"You already said that."  
"I know but that's the top most thing. I win," Percy stuck his tongue out and Nico couldn't help but laugh. He really was this childish in general.  
"Whatever. I'm going to kill him before you."  
"What if we compromise?" Percy suggested. "We lure him somewhere and we do it together?" Nico thought about it for a second before nodding.  
"I guess I can live with that."  
"Good," Percy beamed.

The waiter came by and took their orders. The entire dinner they joked and laughed like they had known eachother for years, not just a week. They ordered dessert and shared a slice of triple chocolate goodness. When Nico asked for the bill, he was informed that it had already been taken care of. He thanked the staff and walked out with Percy.

"If I would have known Jason was paying I would have ordered more of the more expensive things," Nico told Percy.  
"Hell I would have ordered some to-go!" Percy joked.

They walked to Nico's car and Percy's eyes lit up.

"Is this yours?" Nico nodded. He pulled out his keys and hit unlock.

Percy was left to stare in wonder at Nico's black and white sports car. It was a Mclaren 650. It was one of the first major purchase Nico ever made. It was black with white accents. The interior was black and red leather. Nico opened the driver side door and slid into the driver seat. Percy was still in shock staring at the car. Nico rolled down the window and yelled at Percy.

"Well are you going to continue to just stare at my car or are you going to get in?" he asked.  
"Uh, well, that's a good question," Percy stammered.  
"Get in," Nico told him.

Percy nodded and carefully slid into the passenger seat. His jaw nearly as he inspected the interior. He ran his hands over the seats and the dash and tried to play with the touchscreen dash panel until Nico swatted his hand away. He put the car in reverse and left the restaurant parking lot. Percy stole glances at Nico and at one point he contemplated holding his hand but he was busy shifting gears. Before too long they were in a neighborhood that Percy didn't recognize. Nico seemed to know where he was going though so he just stayed quiet. They stopped in front of a giant two story house and Nico pulled into the garage. Nico turned off his car and got out, the lights in the garage came on and Percy could see on old muscle car in the second parking spot.

"Is this yours too?" Nico nodded.  
"It was a gift from my father. A '69 Ford Mustang," he told Percy, walking to the blood red car.

He opened the door and started up the car. It roared to life and Percy shivered. Nico smiled at him and slid across the bench seat and motioned for Percy to join him. He jumped in behind the wheel and inspected the car. The interior was black leather with red highlights.

"Want to take it for a spin?" Nico asked Percy. Percy looked at him like he had lost his mind.  
"Uh what?"  
"Well if you can drive a standard that is," Nico said, motioning to the gearshift.  
"I can it's just.. You would let me drive your car? This car?" Percy was in shock. Nico shrugged.  
"Why not? I don't think you would wreck it," he hit a button on his keyring and the second garage door opened.  
"If you insist," Percy said, putting his seatbelt on and shifting the car into reverse.

He pulled out into the street and Nico turned on the radio and rolled down his window, letting in the cool ocean air. Percy drove to the highway and with Nico's permission he floored it. Percy let out an excited yell and Nico couldn't help but laugh. Percy was having a good time and Nico couldn't help but feel some of that excitement. Finally Percy slowed down and turned off the highway. He made his way back to Nico's house. He parked the car and he followed Nico inside.

His eyes went wide as he took in the sight of the house. Nico kicked off his shoes and started loosening his tie. Percy followed his lead and took off his shoes by the door and threw his coat over the back of the leather couch. Nico disappeared upstairs and came back in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. He threw a pair of shorts and a shirt at Percy.

"Guest bathroom is under the stairs," he told Percy. Percy nodded and took off.

Both boys felt better after getting out of their suits. They both sat on the couch and shared a blanket while scrolling through Netflix.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they met. Look at that, Jason is a clever little shit I would say. Coming up with this whole plan and dressing them to match, too cute!  
> Now I had to get a little crazy with the cars because I'm in love with nice cars and since I can't have them, I have to live through the characters. If you don't know either, google them.
> 
> ~Raz


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who commented thus far and I haven't replied, I am not ignoring you! I haven't been getting emails when someone comments and so I haven't seen them! I'm sorry! I will reply to them all today I promise!! I love you all!!!

Percy  
 _Jason  
_ **Nico**

At some point during Percy and Nico's Netflix watching, they fell asleep. Nico was the first to wake up. He had fallen asleep sitting up but his was resting on Percy's shoulder. Percy was sprawled out and had one of his hands behind his head and the other was thrown across Nico's stomach and he was snoring up a storm. Nico sat up slowly and tried not to disturb the sleeping boy. It didn't work so well. As soon as Nico went to remove his arm, his snoring stopped and he cracked open his eyes.

"Mhhm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"We fell asleep last night. Go upstairs, the bed is more comfortable," Nico told him.

Percy nodded and stumbled up the stairs and into a room. Nico wasn't even sure what room he had stumbled into but it didn't matter much. All the rooms had beds anyway. Nico turned on Pandora and picked up Percy's clothes. He figured he would just send them to the dry cleaners with his. He set them on the back of the couch and went to his room to grab his suit. When he opened the door he was met with a snoring Percy. It seemed he had managed to find Nico's room. The raven haired boy sighed and quietly gathered his suit from the night before. He closed the door quietly behind him. He walked back into the living room and grabbed Percy's suit before pocketing his phone and wallet. He walked to the garage and threw the suits in the passenger seat of his car. He drove to the drycleaners and dropped off their suits then decided to pay a visit to the grocery store. As he pulled into a parking spot, his phone vibrated. He assumed that it was Percy asking where he was. However when he opened it, the name said Jason.

\-----

_Soooo how did last night go?_

**Wouldn't you like to know…**

_Well yes I would seeing as to how Percy didn't come back last night ;)_

**He didn't? Well I have no idea where he got off too then  
** **After a horrid dinner he stormed off and I haven't seen him since**

_Are you serious?!_   
_He won't answer my calls!_  
_Now I'm worried  
_ _Why didn't you tell me?!_

**Because he's asleep in my bed**

_You're a dick… -_-_

**Oo this is only the start of the payback that we are going to extract on you**

_Why? I just helped you two meet  
_ _You should be thanking me_

**That was a dick move and you know it**

_Well how else were you two going to meet?_

**Not like this that's for damn sure -_-**

_Well I still say you are very welcome  
_ _And because of it I got a nice night in with Piper_

**Piper?**

_… My girlfriend  
_ _You know if you would actually answer my phone calls you would know that…_

**You know I don't like people**

_But you like Percy :P_

**Nope**

_That's why he's asleep in your bed?_

**Goodbye now**

_Don't do anything I wouldn't!_

**So pretty much nothing  
** **kthnx**

 

**\-----**

Nico pocketed his phone and went inside. He grabbed a basket and started grabbing items he knew he was going to need. He was going to make some alfredo for lunch and fried chicken for dinner. He didn't know if his guest was planning on staying or not but he grabbed extra just in case. He stocked up on a few other items and checked out. His phone never went off once. He knew Percy must still be asleep. He wished he could be in bed but he was wide awake. He threw all the bags in his trunk and headed home. He parked in his garage and carried all the bags in in one trip. He put everything up that he wasn't going to cook with and went to check on Percy. The dark haired boy was still sleeping soundly in his bed. Nico closed the door and went back to the kitchen. He turned the TV using his phone and listened to Pandora while he was cooking.

Just as the food was close to being finished, Nico heard a noise and turned to see what it was. Percy stood in the doorway sniffing the air.

"Smells good," he mumbled, clearly still tired.

"I would hope so since I just spent the past hour making it," Nico told him. Percy smiled and Nico quickly turned away to hide the blush that he felt creeping up his neck.

"I can't wait to eat!" Percy said happily. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You were just asleep minutes ago and now you are full of energy?" Nico questioned, amazed at how quickly Percy went from zero to a hundred.  
"Food," he shrugged with a lopsided grin.  
"You can get plates out of that cabinet," Nico pointed and Percy jumped at the task.

He searched other cabinets, coming up with the silverware and two cups. He set the table and grabbed drinks for both of them. By the time he was finished, Nico had put the final touches on their meal and served it. They both sat on opposite ends of the small dining table and ate in a peaceful silence. Finally as they both on their second helping, Nico spoke up.

"Jason texted me as I was getting food," he informed Percy.  
"Really? What did he want?"  
"Wanted to know how last night went. I told him it was horrible and you stormed off after. You probably have a few missed calls," Nico chuckled. "I told him I had no idea where you were. After he freaked out I told him you were with me. Then he called me a dick he thanked us because it meant he got to have a night in with his girlfriend, who I knew nothing about."

"Piper? They have been going out for a few weeks now," Percy shrugged. "They kept it quiet for a while because of me but he finally broke down and told me. Good for him, maybe he won't be so moody anymore," Percy joked, causing both of them to laugh.

They finished their food before anyone said anything again. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence that they shared. Neither felt like they had to say something. They cleared the table and Nico put away the leftovers while Percy struggled with the sink. Finally, after watching him struggle and nearly soak himself, which Percy didn't even seem to mind, Nico stepped in and filled one of the sides with hot water and set all the dishes to soak.

"I would say that you should shower but it looks like you took one in my sink already," Nico teased Percy.

Percy just stuck out his tongue and stipped the dripping shirt off. Nico had to force his jaw to stay in place because it nearly hit the floor as he saw Percy shirtless in person. Sure the picture Jason had sent was great and all but it didn't do Percy, or his abs, any justice. Percy of course noticed Nico staring and smirked at him.

"Like what you see?" he taunted.  
"Shut up. The master bathroom is through my bedroom but I bet you already knew that. You can take a shower there. I'll find another set of clothes for you to wear and I'll leave them on my bed," Nico told him, forcing himself to turn away and look anywhere but Percy.

Percy smiled. He knew he was being a tease but he just couldn't help it. Nico made it so easy. Percy purposely brushed past Nico, making sure their skin touched. Sparks flew all over Nico's arm where their skin had connected. He bit his lip and waited until Percy was up the stairs to let out the breath he had been holding in. Nico counted to thirty before attempting to climb the stairs to his room. He even waited outside his door until he heard the water running. He pushed open the door once he thought it was safe enough and started searching for something else for Percy to wear. He came up with a pair of sweats that were a bit too big for him and an old jersey his sister had bought him at a basketball game she had drug him to. He threw them on the bed and retrieved his laptop. He made his way back downstairs and turned on his laptop to write for a while. He had a deadline coming up and he couldn't afford to miss it. He was so into his writing that he hadn't even noticed Percy had finished his shower and was standing behind him reading over his shoulder until he gasped.

"You can't do that!" Nico turned and glared at the dark haired boy.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough," Percy told him with a pout. Nico saved his work and closed out of it.  
"It's my work. I have an outline and I'm sticking to it," he told Percy.

"But he still hasn't told his friends," Percy complained, jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to Nico.

"That's called a spoiler. You can wait until it's released like everyone else to figure out what's going to happen," Nico said matter of fact.

"But you're right here. I can just get all the details right now!"  
"I'm not telling you a single thing. I will tell you that I am almost finished with the next update for Apollo and Nick," Nico said, trying to change the subject. It seemed to work because Percy perked up and started bouncing in his seat.

"What's going to happen?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Percy nodded enthusiastically and Nico just laughed.

"Well Apollo manages to convince one of the minor wind spirits to take him to an entrance to the Underworld. However, the he faces the problem of Charon and has to find a way to convince him to let him go into the Underworld." Nico told Percy. Percy's eyes went wide.  
"Always with the cliffhanger!"  
"I like to keep my readers on edge."  
"I'm on edge, I want more!" Nico shrugged at Percy's request.  
"Guess you will just have to wait another week, then another, then another. Damn you have a lot of waiting to do," Nico teased as Percy started to pout again. He crossed his arms and gave Nico big pouty eyes. When it was apparent that it wasn't going to work Percy ditched that idea.  
"Fine. Since you wanna be a meaner, let's go see a movie or something," the blonde suggested.

"A movie?" Nico asked, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yeah, like at a theater with popcorn and stuff," Percy said excitedly. "I know you don't like people and such but come ooooooooon. You need to get out," Nico thought about it for a second before answering.  
"I have things I need to do," Nico said, trying to get out of going.  
"Like what?" Percy asked, his questioning glare weighing down on Nico.

"Write," was the only response he gave.  
"It can wait for a few hours." Percy pleaded.  
"It must be nice not having any responsibility. I have deadlines," Nico half teased.  
"So do I. Please Nico!" Percy continued to plead, even getting down on his knees and giving the raven haired boy puppy dog eyes.

"Gods, will it shut you up?" Nico finally broke.  
"Yes!" Percy shouted, jumping to his feet.  
"Fine," Nico grumbled. "I'm going to take a shower. Find a movie or whatever," he said as he headed to his room.

\-----

I'm alive  
Just so you know  
We are going to the movies!

_At least someone isn't totally mean to me  
_ _Took you long enough to answer tho…_

I just found a charger  
My phone died

_Yea yea  
_ _What movie?_

Not sure  
Looking for one now

_We should all go to the same one  
_ _Double date!_

I'm not sure how Nico would feel about that…  
I had to beg him just to go with me…

_He'll get over it  
_ _You have to come here anyway to get clothes right?_

Yea?

_Then I'll just jump in the car with Piper and he'll have no choice :D_

Whatever  
In the Heart of the Sea  
It's in an hour and a half  
Better be ready  
Nico just got out of the shower

_Ok_

See you soon

\-----

Nico walked down the stairs in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and dark grey button down that had the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of combat boots. His shaggy hair was still wet and he had to keep brushing it back with his fingers to keep it out of his face. When Percy saw him, he had to bite back a smile.

"You uh, look nice," Percy told the raven haired boy.  
"Thanks," Nico said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "You have to go to your dorm right?"  
"Yeah, I need to change," Nico nodded and stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his keys. He made sure to turn off all the lights before they headed into the garage. He opened the door and the garage light automatically came on. "What car do you wanna take?" Nico asked.  
"Uh, how about the 'Stang?" Percy suggested.

The Mclaren didn't have a backseat and it would ruin Jason's double date plan. Even though he had acted against it, he liked the the idea. Nico just nodded and got in behind the wheel. They drove to the college with the windows down and the radio on. It was a nice warm evening and the smell of the ocean was pleasant.

"What movie are we going to see?" Nico asked as they neared the college.  
"In the Heart of the Sea. I saw the trailer on YouTube. It looked good," Percy said, hoping he picked one Nico would like.  
"That's the one about Moby Dick. I've been wanting to see it," Nico mused.

Percy smiled to himself. He had picked right. Before he could say anything, they pulled into the college. Nico parked and Percy promised to be right back. Just minutes after his departure, Jason showed up with a girl in tow. Nico glared at him, still mad about the previous night's stunt. Jason just smiled.

"Niicoo! Meet Piper," his friend said.  
"Nice to meet you," the brown haired girl said. Her voice was soft, yet Nico could sense serious power behind it.  
"Same," Nico said, nodding his head in her direction.  
"Heard you were going to the movies. Thought we might tag along," Jason informed him as he opened up the passenger door and started climbing in the back.

"Hell no! Especially after that stunt you pulled the other night! You're lucky I'm even talking to you at all!" Nico yelled at the blonde.  
"Too bad. It's a double date and you can't stop it," Jason taunted as both he and his girlfriend managed to squeeze into the back.

"One, this isn't a date. Two, I hate you," Nico glared in his rearview at the smirking blonde.  
"Whatever you say Co," Jason said.

"Don't call me that," Nico mumbled as Percy came jogging towards the car.  
"Okay I'm.. Jason, how did you. Never mind. You were probably staking out the parking lot I bet," Nico greeted his roommate with a nod to Piper.  
"Well I had a feeling if we were in the room you might try and stop us. So we just waited out here," Jason shrugged. Both Percy and Nico rolled their eyes at their friends antics. It seemed they had no choice but to endure an entire movie with Jason Grace and his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can say that I have finally written this entire fic out and finished it! There are only 10 chapters in all so not many more. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying it and all. Have a double date now lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy  
 **Nico  
** ****Bianca  
 _Jason_

**Pick a Greek God**

What?

**It's not that hard  
** **Just pick your favorite**

…  
Umm Poseidon  
Yea, him  
Why

**No reason**  
**I was just curious  
** **I figured you would go with him**

Lol I can't help it  
I like the water  
Speaking of… We are going to the beach tomorrow?

**I can't**  
**One, I don't like the beach  
** **Two, I really have deadlines to finish**

No fun  
Adult life sucks!

**It's not that bad**

**\-----**

That's a lie  
Ugh I'm so bored  
Jason is with Piper.. Leo is being Leo.. Frank is at practice  
I have nothing to do  
I'm going to die of boredom  
Everything goes to my mom.. Don't let Jason have anything of mine  
-ignored call-  
AHHH!

\-----

**I leave for a few hours to write and this is what I come back too -_-**

I told you I was bored

**And I told you I had deadlines**

Blah adult life

**It pays the bills**

Dinner time!

**I'm cooking**

Jason is supposed to be bringing something.. I just don't' know when

**Sucks to be you**

It really does  
It's a hard life

**I'm so sure**

What are you making?

**Fried chicken**

Sounds good

**Yup**

Jason just showed up!  
He brought Chinese!  
He also brought Piper -_-

**Aww does that make you jealous?**

No it's just since he told everyone, they haven't separated at all  
It's just annoying

**Ah I say if he's happy let him be  
** **Happiness is a fleeting thing**

Wow getting all deep on me now

***shrug***

… It is true tho  
I guess I'll ease up on him  
… ok I guess I'm also a bit jealous…

**It's never easy seeing someone else be happy when you are miserable**

… Yea I've learned that

After uh me and Annabeth broke up I got super depressed and pushed everyone around me away. I almost dropped out of school but my friends wouldn't let me. After a few months they forced me to start going out and doing things and little by little I've been able to function again. It's just hard, even after all this time…

**Life can be cruel. We just have to learn to live with the burdens and move on. I'm not very helpful when it comes to these things honestly. After my mom died I went into a huge depression that I never fully recovered from. It's not something you can just get over, you just learn to live with it really**

...Yea I've noticed. Life goes on, even if you don't want it too

**Ugh, this is why I hate life…**

Don't we all…

**Very true**

When are you going to update again?  
Sorry I don't really mean to bug… I'm just really feeling down and I have already reread the last story

**Today at some point. I'm finishing up my newest chapter of the book to send in and then I'm going to start on updates**

..oo am I distracting you?

**No it's fine**

I don't wanna bother you…

**You aren't. I just emailed the chapter to my company so now onto updates**  
**After I take a break and eat  
** **My foods getting cold lol**

You still haven't eaten?  
I finished my like forever ago

**Well I had to cook it and that takes forever then I had a few ideas while cooking**

No wonder you are so skinny  
You write so much you forget to eat!

**It has happened in the past**

-_- why does that not surprise me

**Cuz it's tru?**

Oo I just got an email!  
You're starting a new story?

**Maybe**

That's what the email just said  
I'm going to read it!

**That's why you asked me my fav god!**

Well I couldn't write about Apollo again *shrugs*

**So you got rid of Nick so now it's Jack and Nyte?  
** ***Shrugs***

-_- you really won't give out any details will you

**Nope  
** **You just have to find out on your own**

Ugh!

**On that note, I'm headed to bed because I have a meeting tomorrow**

Leaving me all alone with the lovebirds  
I see how it is

**Well how about this…**  
**There be happy**  
**Now I'm going to bed  
** **Night**

**\-----**

Aww you updated the Apollo one!  
He made it to the Underworld!  
Ugh you would nearly kill him in the process  
And then leave it like that -_-  
YOU DEDICATED THE CHAPTER TO ME  
Gods my inbox is blowing up  
They want to know what I did to get a chapter  
Tumblr is going crazy  
You did this on purpose!  
I'm going to have to turn my phone on silent tonight  
It won't stop going off  
I'm drowing in notifications  
Ugh I'm done  
I'm going to to try and go to bed  
G'night

\-----

**Dear gods you were right about Tumblr**  
**And I've only gotten a few messages about chapter dedications**  
**I'm just now looking at the timestamps on your messages.. How were you up until 4am**  
**Wait I see.. You were answering stuff on Tumblr**  
**Damn I still can't believe you started that.. Bet you're regretting it now**  
**Meeting time…**  
**I am so ready for this next book to be published**  
**I'm up to the third book and I'm tired of hearing about the first**  
**Mhhm lunch  
** **Sister just called. Said she will be in Vegas next month.. Looks like I'm taking a trip to Vegas**

Miss me much?

**Nope I was just bored**

I call bullshit

**Whatever**

Anywaay you saw Tubmlr, crazy right?!  
It's fun tho. I like running it. Your fans are pretty great  
Vegas?! So lucky!

**I mean, if you like all those people asking a billion and one things and all that, then I guess it's cool**  
**My fans are awesome but I don't see how you are keeping up with Tumblr, so much is going on!  
** **Yea.. lucky…**

You don't want to go to Vegas?

**Not really**

Why? It's Vegas!

**People**

-_- I would argue with you that you need more human interaction but we just got to the beach and I'm going to enjoy the sun and the sand

**You have fun with that  
** **I'm going to write**

The surf was great!

**You just finished?**

Yea?

**It's dark!**

Yea but the waves were so good we didn't want to leave :(

**You guys are crazy**

Not as crazy as you!  
I saw you updated on the new story  
I'm reading it on the bus right now

**Have fun with that**  
**Wait  
** **How am I crazy?**

For one you don't want to go to Vegas  
For two you are going to put a son of Poseidon and Hades together  
I can already smell the drama

**I'm not crazy for not liking Vegas, it's hot and crowded**

-_- It's Vegas!

**It's not that great  
** **I lived there for a while**

… that doesn't even surprise me anymore

**I'm going to bed now  
** **I need to finish the rough draft for the third book tomorrow**

Finish?  
You are already that close to being done?!

**Not really so I have a lot to write..**

Oo ok  
Well Goodnight Ghostie!

**Night**

**\-----**

_Heard you were going to Vegas next month_

**Nico?**

_Actually no_  
_My roommate  
_ _Who's been 'talking' to Nico_

**What?!  
** **And he didn't tell me?**

_Neither have really said much_

**I assume that's why you text me?**

_Kind of  
_ _I had an idea_

**Let's hear it…**

_Make Nico take me and my roommate and two of our friends to Vegas_  
_We have a break then  
_ _That way you get to meet Percy and I get to see Reyna cuz she's been bugging me to visit_

**And what of the other two?**

_So they can get out  
_ _They are both on scholarships and don't get to travel much_

**Nico is going to kill us**

_He will get over it  
_ _Besides we both know he needs the company_

**I'll arrange a rental  
** **We all know he doesn't have a car big enough for everyone**

_I'll get the hotel room_

**You mean you'll tell Reyna -_-**

_Same thing_

**I still don't understand why we're friends sometimes**

_Cuz it pissed our fathers off_

**Oo yea  
** **That too**

_< 3_

**How does Nico put up with you?**

_He doesn't_  
_It's normally a lot of curses on my family and swears  
_ _But yet he still doesn't change the locks?_

**You know he is really grateful for you**

_And I love him like a brother_

**I'll send you the info for the rental when I get it**

_Ok! See you in a month!_

**BTW, you're telling Nico  
** **Bye!**

_No fair -_-_


	8. Chapter 8

Percy  
 **Nico  
** _ **Bianca**  
_ _Jason_

*One month later*

I can't believe we're going to Vegas tomorrow!

**Me either…**

Don't be like that!  
You know you want to spend a whole week with me in the same hotel room ;)

**It's not you I'm worried about**  
**There's Jason**  
**Then your pyro friend**  
**And your snake friend**  
**And my sister  
** **And Reyna**

Geez just relax! We get to spend a week together!

**You just stayed last weekend and stole my bed -_-**

You were writing and I was tired  
Not my fault you were so busy and your bed is so comfy

**Deadlines  
** **And you kind of just showed up and told me Jason demanded the room for the weekend**

Ugh always with the deadlines  
And he did! When I got out of class he had my bag packed and told me to beat it!

**There are 3 other beds to choose from!**

Yours is the best though!

**-_- leaving me with the couch**

You have 3 other beds lol

**That's not even funny :/**

It kind of is xD

**Whatever…**

Don't act like you didn't like the company :D

…  
 **I'm not even going to answer**

Admit it  
I am your muse  
At least for Jack and Nyte ;)

**If that what helps you sleep at night**

It does ^^  
But your bed helps me sleep better

**-_- I have been enjoying having my bed back thanks**

Well you will be leaving it for a week lol

**Don't remind me  
** **This might be my last night alive**

Why?

**Reyna is going to kill me**

Who and why?

**She owns the hotel/casino we will be staying at**  
**Well she might kill Jason first  
** **Cuz we haven't visited her in a while**

We can throw Jason under the bus lol

**For once I can agree with you haha**

I am not looking forward to getting up so early tho

**Me either… That's why I'm making Jason drive  
** **I'm taking the back and sleeping**

What? The back is mine!

**Umm no**

Yes  
If Jason is driving then Frank will be keeping him company and Leo will take over the middle and making stuff since you said no fire

**I also said no pets…**

Frank found someone to watch his pets and we are checking Leo before he gets in the car

**Good**

Ugh  
Piper is here  
And they are being waaay too lovey  
...He just said she's staying…

**She's staying the night?**

Yea. Jason told her that she could since he would be gone for a week  
Even tho she has stayed like every night…  
I don't mind her but ugh I am so tired of hearing them make out

**Are you trying to tell me something?**

...I mean I'm not objecting if you're offering

**Are you packed?**

I've been packed lol

**I get my bed**

Fiiiiinneee

**Be ready. I'm omw**

Yay! :D

* * *

"I am so ready for tomorrow!" Percy exclaimed as he tossed his duffle bag by the couch and collapsed on one of the cushions.  
"Yeah, just make yourself at home," Nico murmured as he threw the remote to Percy and pulled out his laptop.  
"Thanks I was planning on it," Percy joked, turning on Netflix. "Writing again? Deadlines?"  
"Actually, I'm on vacation. I finished the third book so I sent it in and told him I'm off for a week. I'm working on updates for the time we are away. I don't know what we are going to do there so I figured I would be prepared," Nico said, looking up at the TV as Percy picked a movie. "What is this?"  
"It's a new one. It's called the Ridiculous 6. It looks funny," Percy shrugged and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. He unfolded it and held out a corner to Nico.

The boy slid a bit closer to Percy so he could be all the way under the blanket. Ten minutes into the movie, Nico had abandoned his laptop and was watching the movie with Percy. It was stupid but it was funny. It was totally a Percy movie but Nico found himself drawn to it. He also couldn't help but to steal glances at Percy as he laughed. He liked the way the boy just laughed so carefree and just seemed to let everything go and have no worries. All too soon the movie was over and Nico hadn't written at all. He sighed and stretched out, looking at the time.

"We have to get up in a few hours. If we don't go to bed now, we won't get up." Nico said, shutting down his laptop and standing up. Percy stretched, like a cat, and looked up at Nico with his beautiful green eyes.  
"Sooooo," he batted his eyelashes and Nico knew what was coming before he even said it.  
"No, nonono. I told you, you have three other beds and the couch. The bed is mine!" Nico told the boy who was giving him giant puppy dog eyes.  
"But Nico, it's big enough for the both of us!" Percy argued.  
"So are the other three beds," Nico pointed out.  
"But it's not as comfy as yours and they don't have silk sheets!" Percy whined.  
"No. I told you," Nico said weakly, he was losing his urge to argue.  
"You suck," Percy complained as he wrapped himself up in the blanket like it was a cocoon.  
"Not as much as I could," Nico offhandedly commented under his breath.

If Percy heard, he made no comment. Instead he just continued to whine from his blanket cocoon. Nico just shook his head and climbed the stairs to his room before he could change his mind. He packed his laptop away and put his bags next to his door before he showered. He wasn't in the shower for more than ten minutes when he came out in his pajama pants ready to settle on his bed and go to sleep when he noticed someone on his bed. He sighed. There Percy was curled up under his comforter, asleep and snoring. Nico had meant it when he said he wanted his bed. He glared at the sleeping boy in his bed. He had two options, one, going to sleep in a spare bed. Two, sleep in the bed with Percy. In the end Nico pushed aside his common sense and climbed into his bed. At least the bed thief hadn't taken his side. Nico pulled the comforter over him and set his alarm before he shut off his lamp and closed his eyes.

**~Beep Beep Beep Beep**

"Make it stop," someone mumbled sleepily. Nico was disoriented as he woke up. There was a warm heavy feeling on his chest.  
"Waa?" He mumbled, reaching over and hitting the snooze on his alarm clock.

As the sleepiness from was starting to clear from his mind, Nico remember that he wasn't alone in the bed. Percy Jackson had snuck into his bed while he was showering and fell asleep. Now said boy had one arm over Nico's waist while his head was resting on his naked chest. When realization struck, Nico nearly rolled right off the bed. However, Percy was holding him firmly in place.

"Uhh…" Nico couldn't quite find the words to say.  
"Mhmm?" Percy mumbled sleepily.

**~Beep Beep Beep Beep**

The alarm rang out again. Nico reached over and shut it off again. Percy's grip tightened around Nico. Nico was sure that his heartbeat alone would jolt Percy awake but the boy went right on snoring. Nico, unsure of what to do, checked the time. They had to get the rental car in under and hour. He gently shook Percy.

"Hey, we need to go," He whispered.  
"Go where?" Percy mumbled.  
"Vegas remember?"  
"Ve..Vegas.. mhmm.. VEGAS!" Percy bolted up as realization hit him. He nearly headbutted Nico in the process.  
"Jerk," Nico mumbled as he rolled out of bed. Percy gave him a lopsided grin as he stretched.  
"I couldn't help it. I could hear your bed calling me name all the way downstairs," Percy joked as he flung the covers off of himself and headed for the bathroom.

Nico pushed him back and locked himself in the bathroom before Percy could beat him too it. As soon as the door closed, Nico ran to the sink and started splashing cold water on his face. Percy had acted like nothing had happened but Nico couldn't. He was freaking out. His heart felt like it was about to pound right out of his chest. He tried to take a few deep breath to calm himself and it was working until Percy started beating on his bathroom door.

"Jason is calling! We have to hurry!" He yelled from the other side of the door.  
"I'm trying!" Nico yelled back.

He waited until he heard his guest walk away before sneaking out of his room. He quickly got dressed and carried his bags down the stairs and to the garage door. Nico checked his phone and saw he had a missed call from the car company. He called them back and made sure they had the right address and texted Jason telling him the car was on it's way. At about that time, Percy came out of the spare bathroom in a pair of white and blue shorts and a cut off tee shirt. He gave Nico a big smile and grabbed his bags, dropping them next to Nico's.

"I am so ready for this!" Percy said excitedly.  
"Yeah.." Nico murmured.

There was a honk and before Nico could blink, Percy out the door with no only his things but a few of Nico's. The bewildered boy just watched as Percy threw their things in the back and greeted his friends. Nico shook his head and grabbed his keys and what Percy had left behind. He trudged to the car. Jason was the first to greet him.

"Nico! You ready?" He asked with his thousand watt smile plastered to his face.  
"Sure," Nico mumbled.  
"Don't be such a downer," Jason frowned at him. "Oh yeah this is Leo," Jason introduced, pointing to a kid with black hair and oil stains on his face. "And this is Frank," pointed to a kid who was big enough to be a star football player.  
"Nice to meet you," Nico told the two as he climbed into the back of the car.

The two muttered something that Nico just ignored as they all climbed into the car. Frank and Jason climbed up front, Leo took the middle, and true to his word, Percy climbed over the middle seat and right into the back with Nico.

"Told you I would be back here with you," he smiled and Nico just rolled his eyes. He pulled out a pair of headphones and started up Pandora.

Nico woke up to the sun being blasted in his face and nearly blinding him. He yawned and stretched out, well tried to but someone was was laying on his arm. He looked down and Percy was passed out and slightly drooling on his shoulder. He shook his head and checked his phone. The maps said they had less than thirty minutes to their destination.

* * *

**Hey sis, we are close**

_**Good! I can't wait to see you and Ra has a beating waiting for both you and Jason :P** _

**That's what I was afraid of. I have a will written up. Everything goes to the dog**

_**You don't have a dog -_-** _

**Buy a dog and give it all to him**

_**Haha you are soooo NOT funny!  
Really tho, I miss you** _

**I miss you too**

_**How is the drive?** _

**Great, I slept thru most of it and made Jason drive**

_**How nice of you lol** _

**Yea but sacrifices had to be made  
** -picture of Percy asleep on Nico's shoulder-

_**Who is that?!** _

**That's Percy. We shared the back and I woke up and he was asleep on me -_-**

_**Don't act like you don't like it. I saw that smile forming** _

**That's a scowl dear sister**

_**Whatever. I'll pretend I believe that :P** _

_**See you soon Nee!** _

_**Bye Bee** _

* * *

The boys arrive at the hotel and Nico gently shook Percy awake who looked around in amazement. His eyes lit up at everything. Nico couldn't help but watch Percy with a small smile. He was acting like a child seeing the world for the first time.

No sooner had they all stepped out and stretched, they were attacked.

"NICO! JASON!" Reyna and Bianca shouted, tackling the boys and pulling them into bear hugs. They both hugged the girls then the beating from Reyna commenced. She smacked both of them on the back of the head and glared at them.  
"You two too good for me now? I'm all alone in this big hotel and neither of you can even call or text. Some friends you are," she scowled and they both looked away in shame.  
"I'm sorry RaRa. I make sure to send my books before.." Nico was cut off by the pissed off female.  
"A book isn't a person! But I do like the little notes and the fact that you dedicated a character to me but that doesn't make up for months of silence," Nico turned red and looked away.  
"Uhh Reyna, why don't I introduce you to my friends," Jason suggested. Her face softened a bit and nodded. "This is Frank, Leo, and Percy." Jason introduced, pointing them out as he went along. Then he whispered something the two girls who both giggled and stared Percy down.  
"Well let's get you guys up to your room," Reyna said clapping her hands and issuing orders to her employees.

Everyone followed her through the casino and to the elevator. They stopped two floors away from the top and they stepped into a very lavishly decorated hallway. Reyna led them to the very last door and opened it using a card. They all stepped into a huge room. They quickly noticed it was only a sitting area. There were three doors that were all opened. One on the left and one on the right both revealed bedrooms while the one in the center revealed a gigantic bathroom.

"This is where you boys will be staying," Reyna told them, handing each of them a key.  
"Wait," Nico said, "I was supposed to have my own room. I paid for it," he told his friend. She shrugged.  
"The money has been put back on your account. There was a mix up with some rooms and guests and we didn't have any open. This was the only choice," Bianca and Jason were both giggling up a storm. Nico glared at them and then at Reyna.  
"There's only two beds and five of us," he pointed out.  
"Looks like some of you have to share,"

At that Frank and Jason dived for one bed while Percy raced to the other. That left Leo and Nico. Before Nico could even react, Percy raced back out of the room and drug him along with him.

"LEO GETS THE COUCH!" Jason yelled.  
"No fair!" Leo whinned. Nico looked at Percy in confusion.  
"Leo tends to not only take up the entire bed but we have a running joke that he is part machine because if you're anywhere near him while he sleeps, you wake up covered in oil. It's like he leaks it out of his machine parts while he sleeps," Percy shivered with bad memories.  
"You are all haters!" Leo stook out his tongue and jumped up, landing on the couch and bouncing on it a bit.  
"Well thanks, I think," Nico told Percy. The dark haired boy just gave him a lopsided grin and collapsed on the bed.

The week passed too quick for all the boys. Halfway through the week Bianca and Nico's half sister Hazel had shown up and her and Frank had grown super close during that time. Jason was in between helping Reyna with some new renovations for her casino. Leo spent most his time taking the machines apart and rigging them to shout 'WINNER' then spew gummy worms at people. He thought it was funny until one of the security guards nearly found him. He spent the rest of his time at the pool pretty much stalking one of the girls that worked there. Percy was enjoying the pool and hottub. He had managed to get Nico there most the time, if only to write by the pool. Bianca spent her time between her siblings and Jason and Reyna.

Everyone had really needed the time off. When it was finally time to leave, no one wanted to, even Nico. They had to pretty much pry Leo and his newest love, Calypso. Hazel and Frank didn't want to leave each other but when Bianca brought up the fact that Hazel was moving in with Nico to go to their college soon, they parted ways with a smile.

Everyone was exhausted on the drive back and Nico drove the entire way. They arrived at the college just as the sun was going down. He woke everyone up and they all piled out, except Percy. He said he would drive the rental and Nico could follow in his own car so he wouldn't be stuck at the place.

They stopped by Nico's house and he grabbed his Mustang. They dropped the rental off and headed back to the dorms to drop Percy off. Nico pulled off on a side road and killed the engine. Percy looked at him confused.

"Look I have something to tell you and this isn't easy. I have.. I have never done anything like this before so just…" Nico sighed and took a breath before mumbling, "Ireallykindoflikeyou."  
"What?" Percy asked, dumbfounded.  
"I like you okay? Did all that water damage your already slow brain?" Nico asked, growing worried.  
"No, my brain wasn't damaged!" Percy defended himself.  
"Whatever," Nico mumbled, he could feel himself growing red.  
"Neeks," Percy started, using the nickname he had stole from Bianca.  
"Just say it, you don't like me," Nico grumbled, mentally beating himself up.  
"No that's not," Percy sighed and Nico was sure he could just die under a rock and that would be the end of it.

Instead Percy slid across the seat and took his head into his hands. Their eyes connected for a slips second before Percy's lips were on Nico's. Percy took control and let his tongue slid across Nico's lips, trying to gain entrance. Nico's lips parted with a slight moan. They made out until they were both out of breath and flustered. The only noise that could be heard was both boys shallow breathing.

"I like you to Nico," Percy mumbled. Nico wasn't sure it was possible but he turned even more red.  
"I think I better take you home now," Percy pouted but didn't complain as Nico started the car and drove back to the college.

Just as they were pulling into the parking lot, Percy got a text from Jason that made his heart stop beating.

* * *

_DO NOT COME BACK  
_ _She is here..._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there are only two chapters left. What did you guys think of the Vegas trip and Nico coming clean?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico  
**_**Bianca  
**_ Percy  
_Jason_  
**Leo**  
Annabeth

It's been 3 days since he last talked to me…

_Give him time_

I've tried!

_Well he's upset  
Can you blame him?_

He had just told me that he liked me..

 _Thats kind of a big deal to him_  
Then your ex shows up  
Kinda sends mixed signals

I didnt know she was coming!

_Give him time Perc_

I dont have time  
I miss him…

* * *

_Please at least let me explain_

No  
You left  
I fell apart  
I was finally getting my life back on track  
I'm not going to let you come in and break it all again

_Just please. Can we meet up and talk about this_

No

_Percy you are acting childish. We are both adults, act like it_

Oo I'm sorry. I didnt know I was supposed to be civil with the person who tore my heart out of my chest and LEFT!

_You knew I had to do it_

Yea without any regard as to how I was feeling  
Now that I'm moving on you want to waltz back in and act like nothing happened  
I loved you  
I wanted to die. I tried to die. I didn't want to even go to school but my friends forced me to  
Now I'm finally happy and you come in and RUIN IT!

_I didn't ruin anything. I just wanted to talk._

Right after I was making some progress with Nico

_You're not even gay Percy_

You don't know anything about me. I really like Nico and you've gone and screwed up my chances with him!

_Is it really my fault? I just wanted to talk. It's not my fault he can't act like an adult and not throw a temper tantrum_

Fuck you Annabeth. Lose my number

* * *

Nico  
Plz  
You can't stay mad at me forever  
These last three days have felt like forever  
Plz just let me explain  
I really like you too  
I had no idea she would be back  
I don't feel anything for her

* * *

**Bee, he keeps blowing up my phone  
I have like 30 missed calls**

_**Well answer him** _

**No!**

_**Pray do tell why?** _

**Cuz…**  
**He still loves her**  
**I'm not going to be stuck in his love triangle**  
**I finally opened up and this happens**  
**Hes going to go right back to her**

_**How do you know that?  
Has he told you?** _

**No but I know..**

**No you dont**  
Dammit Nico just talk to the kid  
  
I cant  
I cant get hurt

_**We all saw how you two looked at each other during Vegas  
Hes just as crazy for you as you are for him** _

**I cant get hurt Bee  
I cant…**

_**You didnt give him a chance** _

**If I do then I will get hurt  
** **Its better to shut him out now..Before that happens**

 _**You cant live your life shutting people out  
** _ _**You have to let someone in someday** _

**Not today…**

_**Hopefully soon  
I love you little brother but I have to go** _

**...love you too…**

* * *

_You cant run from him forever_

**Watch me  
** **What do you care anyway?**

_Because I'm tired of seeing him miserable and knowing that you are too_

**He has Wonder Woman back  
** **He doesnt need me**

 _He doesnt want her_  
_He wants you  
_ _I had to take his phone away so he would stop trying to call you_

**He doesnt care**

_You dont know that_

**I do!**  
**He has someone else  
** **...I dont matter**

 _NICO LISTEN TO YOURSELF! GET A GRIP_  
_He wont even talk to her_  
_All he talks about is you  
_ _He wants you_

 **No he doesnt**  
I dont want to talk about this  
**Bye Jason**

* * *

_We have to do something_

_**I know. Nico is sulking and his manager called to tell me he won't return emails or answer calls…  
I want to be there but my job won't let me take any time off right now** _

_Percy won't eat, refuses to go to class. We had to take his phone at one point cuz he wouldn't stop looking at picture of Nico_

_**There has to be something we can do** _

_Neither will listen. Nico refuses to listen to me when I tell him that Percy wants nothing to do with Annabeth and Percy won't stop moping_

_You know him best. How do we get Nico to listen_

_**I'm not sure. He's never faced a problem like this  
The only solution I can come up with is make him face it head on** _

_Get them together?_

_**Yea and don't give either of them an out. Force them together** _

_How? That's the question_

**You know where he keeps his spare key. Sneak Percy in and force them to talk  
** _**You know Nico won't fight  
** _ **I'm not sure about Percy…**

_Percy won't resist. He wants to talk to Nico_

_**Let me know when** _

_Thanks B_

* * *

_I talked to Nico's sister. We came up with a plan_

**What is it?**

_We have to sneak into Nico's house and force him and Percy to talk  
She said it's the only way to make him face his problems_

**How are we going to get in?**

_I know where the key is_

**When?**

_Now. I'm making Percy get dressed_  
_Well more like I'm dressing him since he's acting like he's 2_

**How do you think Nico will react?**

_He's not physical so he will probably try and just hide in his room  
_ _So long as we don't let him out of the house we should be ok_

**I'll be there in 5**

* * *

_ Percy stop acting like a child. Piper told me what's been going on. You can't run and hide from all your problems. I just want to talk to you. I know leaving was wrong but it was what was best for me. I do think it was wrong how I went about it but I do not regret it. Please just talk to me. _

Annabeth, this is Jason. Percy is in the same state that he was when you left. It would be best if you just left him alone. It took all of us months to get him back to his old self. Even then he was broken until Nico came along. I think it's best if you just leave him alone at this point in time. You weren't here thru the worst of it and left us to pick up the pieces.

* * *

 _Nico I'm coming in_  
I know where your spare is  
No one is breaking in  
_Not that you would care  
_ _I'm going to drag you out of bed._

* * *

Jason threw open Nico's door to reveal the boy curled up amongst all his pillows and blankets. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks tear stained. Jason sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Nico it's time to face your problem," Jason said softly. Nico shook his head and pulled the blanket closer around him. "You are going to be mad at me but Bianca and I thought it in your best interest," Jason told him. Before Nico could question, Percy stepped into the room. Nico's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm just going to leave you two to it," Jason said, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

It was quiet for a moment, neither boy daring to so much as breath. Finally Percy took a step forward, and another, and another until he took a seat on the bed. Nico scurried further back into his headboard, curling up into a ball.

"Nico," Percy said softly, reaching out to try and touch him but thought better of it. "Please just listen to me," he looked to Nico who just stayed deathly quiet. "I don't have anything to do with Annabeth. She fucked me over in more than one way and I had no idea she was coming back. I have told her to leave me alone and I've avoided her since that night. Nico it's been almost a month and I'm miserable. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I never meant to hurt you," tears started to stream down his face. "Nico I like you too. Please, say something!" Percy pleaded with the boy.

Nico gripped the pillow tighter and held it to his face. He didn't want Percy to see him crying. He didn't want Percy to be there at all. Being near him made Nico's heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into the boy's embrace and just make the pain go away but he couldn't do that. Instead he just silently sobbed into his pillow and wished Percy away.

"Nico," Percy whispered. When he got no reply, the boy stood up and left the room. "He wants nothing to do with me," Percy mumbled as he walked downstairs to his friends.  
"We aren't leaving until you two make up," Jason shrugged and turned back to the TV.  
"I want to go back," Percy demanded.  
"Too bad. He has an awesome set up!" Leo said happily as he flipped through all the channels Nico had.  
"Guys," Percy whined but was ultimately ignored. He sat down on the floor in front of the couch and rested his head on the sofa.

Upstairs Nico was all cried out and exhausted. He needed food and he needed water. He hoped that Jason and Percy were gone. He decided to risk the trip downstairs and as a precaution, he tiptoed down the stairs and to the kitchen. He made me a quick snack and grabbed a bottle of water before checking to see if he was alone. He peeked into the livingroom and saw the TV on. There were two people on the couch. Neither of them moved and Nico figured they were asleep. He sighed and put his food on the counter and went to grab some blankets. He tip toed back to the living room and draped the blankets over Jason and Leo. Then as he went to drape one over Percy, he ignored his brain and gently placed a kiss on the top of Percy's head.

He sighed and grabbed his food before going back to his room. He ate quickly and curled up on his bed again. He was so exhausted he didn't even dream before falling into the darkness. For the first time in weeks, Nico had no nightmares and his sleep was uninterrupted.

When he woke up he felt refreshed and warm. He stretched and realized he wasn't alone in the bed. He was abnormally warm and he could feel pressure on his chest. He dreaded looking down because he knew who would be there. Nico could smell the ocean, which seemed to follow Percy. Nico laid there and just relished the moment before he pulled out from under Percy and shook him awake.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Nico asked, glaring down at the dark haired boy. Percy yawned and rubbed his eyes before replying.  
"I had a nightmare," he mumbled. "I.. I didn't want to be alone."  
"Jason and Leo were in there with you," Nico pointed out. Percy shook his head.  
"They took the spare rooms. I woke up alone and panicked," Percy said, looking everywhere but Nico.

Nico sighed and ran his hands through his tangled hair. He looked at Percy. He had missed him so much but he was afraid of getting attached. He worried that Percy would leave him for someone better. Yet looking at him, he looked so defeated and heartbroken.

"Percy," Nico breathed out. Percy looked up at him.  
"I noticed that you haven't updated any of your stories," Percy said, trying to make some form of conversation.  
"Nothing I wrote felt right. I was missing my motivation, my muse," Nico looked away as he said the last part.

He didn't want to admit it but Percy was his muse and without him, no words were flowing. The room went silent and Nico thought he had scared off Percy. Then he felt the bed dip and he was being pulled into Percy's chest. He didn't even bother to hold back the tears. Both of them started crying while they held each other.

"Nico, I really like you," Percy mumbled. "I've been so lost without you and your stories. I kept re reading them over and over and I couldn't stop thinking about you," Percy confessed, kissing the top of Nico's head.  
"I don't want to get hurt. I've never liked anyone like I like you. I was worried you would go back to her," Nico said into Percy's chest.

The arms around him tightened and they stayed like that for quite a while. Neither boy realized the door to the room opening or the front door opening and closing as Leo and Jason left. The two were in their own world and no one bother to disturb them.

* * *

_It worked  
They have made up_

_**Thank the gods  
I was so worried about Nico** _

_They both gave us quite a scare_

_**You think it will last?** _

_I think they are going to be all right_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico  
** _ **Bianca**  
_ Percy  
 _Jason  
_ __Annabeth

_Months, Apollo had spent months traversing the Underworld. He had fought so many undead and even a few living and never once gave up. His uncle taunted him and sent waves of enemies his way and he had met them time and time again. He had nothing more than his bow and arrow with his quiver of unlimited arrows. Just as he had made progress and found a safe place to rest, Hades appeared before him and gave him an ultimatum, go back to Earth and give up or be sent to Tartarus. Apollo never once backed down. He stood up to his uncle and for that, he was sent to the depths of Tartarus. He lost track of time as he drank the fire water and fought enemies left and right. He was safe no where and enemies were even worse than in the Underworld. Finally, he found the Doors and made a bargain with Death himself. Apollo had bet he could hold down Death for an entire night. Death agreed to send him back to the Underworld if he won. What Death didn't know was that Apollo had a trick up his sleeve. He pulled out a special arrow. It was one that Hephaestus had crafted for him incase the need ever arose. Once shot, it cast out a net that was meant to hold down Gods. As soon as their bet started, Apollo shot the bolt over Death and captured him. For an entire night Death seethed while Apollo fought enemies. As close to daybreak as Apollo could guess, he released Death and true to his word, he was sent back to the Underworld._

_Apollo had had enough of his uncles games. He fought his way to the throne room and held an arrow to his uncle's throat and demanded his lover be set free. Hades was against it but his wife told him how to retrieve his lost love. He had to swim with the souls of the dead and retrieve the body and soul of Nick. Apollo wasted no time, he threw his bow to the side and dived in. His uncle watched as the life of his nephew was slowly drained. Just as Apollo reached Nick, he started to lose consciousness. As his fingers grazed Nick's skin, his eyes opened just as Apollo passed out._

_When the God turned human opened his eyes, he expected to be met with the glowering face of his uncle gloating over his win of a new soul. Instead he was met with the worried face of his lover. He blinked a few times, unable to believe what he was seeing. His lover was glowing as the setting sun behind him._

" _How?" Apollo asked, reaching up and touching Nick's face to make sure he was real.  
_ " _I don't know. You touched me and I woke up. I was able to drag you out and your uncle was too stunned to say anything. Persephone sent us back here. You've been out for two days, I thought I had lost you," Nick sobbed into Apollo's chest.  
_ " _I'm right here. I told you no matter where you were I would find out. I will never leave you again. I am so sorry," Apollo apologized and held his crying lover.  
_ " _What happened? I mean, I remember waiting on you to get back from your father and then I wake up in the Underworld. I.. I don't know what happened?" Nick looked at Apollo with huge eyes full of unshed tears. Apollo caressed his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss.  
_ " _I managed to talk my father into making me mortal. By the time I came to tell you to the news, it was too late. You had been murdered," Apollo looked away, sure that his lover would hate him for getting him killed on his behalf. Instead Nick reached up and pulled Apollo into a kiss. When they finally pulled away they were both breathless and flustered._

" _We are here now. We are together. Let's live the life that's in front of us," Nick told his mortal lover, intertwining their fingers and looking to the fading horizon._

* * *

Nico! Hurry up  
Where are you?  
-missed call-  
Nico?  
We don't have much time…

* * *

Hey has Nico talked to you at all today?

_No.. He's starting to worry me_

Me too  
He won't answer my calls or texts

_I'll ask Bianca_

* * *

_Hey we are worried over here  
Nico won't answer_

__**Don't worry  
He's fine  
He's finishing something up**

_Tell him to hurry  
_ _There is a deadline_

_**He's well aware  
Just calm down** _

* * *

**Sorry  
I had something to finish up**

Took you long enough! I was worried Jay and I would become homeless!

**Quit being so dramatic, you could have always stayed over summer**

All our stuff is packed and our room is cleaned  
Besides I think they already have someone else moving in

And do you know how much that cost?!

**Why couldn't you just ride with the moving truck again?**

Cuz the movers were driving and there was no room

**I'm sure there was plenty of room in the back**

Oo haha very funny

Come get us -_-

**Fine. I'm on my way**

Yay! You gonna let me drive the 'Stang?

**Driving, bye**

* * *

Piper told me you were moving out of the dorms. Did you drop out?   
Percy, it's been three months and you still won't answer my texts…

I don't answer cuz I have nothing to say to you. No I didn't drop out.

Then where are you going?

It is absolutely none of your business

Don't be like that. I'm worried for you.

So Piper really didn't tell you?

No she said she couldn't tell.

Haha well it seems Jason had a talk with her

What does that mean?

It means that Jason and I are both moving in with my boyfriend Nico

What?

Yea. Him and Jay were already friends and with summer and not having a place to go Nico said we could stay with him. He has the extra room for us anyway

I'm still stuck on the boyfriend…

Well it seems you don't know me as well as you thought you did. I love him and for the first time in forever I am happy

But I thought you two had stopped talking?

We had. But after some talking it out, we were able to work it out  
Now I have to go cuz my boyfriend is here and he's letting me drive his very sexy muscle car

I'm glad you're happy…

* * *

_Annabeth it's time to move on. Perc has, it's your turn_

I'm trying. I just.. Are you two really moving in with his boyfriend?

_Yes. After they made up we realized summer was around the corner and we needed a place. It was either with Nico or going to Vegas  
I voted Vegas but I was outvoted_

So he's really gay?

_I wouldn't say gay cuz he was with you but prob more like bi_

Ok…

_Bye Annabeth_

* * *

Later that night after Percy and Jason had finished unpacking, Percy turned on his laptop to read the final update for Nico's fic. He had prepared himself for the worst. Nico's fics always had a sad ending. As he frantically read it, he noticed something as he got to the end. He read it three times over to make sure his brain and eyes weren't deceiving him. He tossed his laptop on the couch and bolted up the stairs to Nico's room.

When he threw open the door Nico smirked. "Haven't heard of knocking?" he teased.  
"My room too now but that's beside the point. THEYHADAHAPPYENDING!" he yelled so fast it all came out in a jumble. Nico just smiled at him. "You never make happy endings!" Percy shouted again.  
"I found a reason to make a happy ending," Nico shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"I begged you for forever and you always said you wouldn't," Percy said.  
"Well you are my happy ending," Nico told him, blushing as the words left his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the end. A happy ending just in time for me to move lol. I will eventually get around to writing another one but it's going to be Will/Nico. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Percy Jackson/HoO story. I started this before I finished the books and I really liked the Percy/Nico ship. However after I finished the whole series, I fell in love with the cannon ship. I have a story for that that I will post at a later date. Until then enjoy this one. Also this is the first time I've ever writing a texting au so I'm sorry if it's not 100% perfect. If anything is confusing, feel free to speak up and let me know.
> 
> I will also have it up on Fanfiction.net. Also I would like to say thanks to my amazing bae who had been here from the start helping me write it and fixing up my mistakes! Love you <3
> 
> ~Raz


End file.
